A Little Twist of Fate
by susan friedman
Summary: What if Rodmilla had thrown Danielle out of her manor after Auguste's death? this story explores the possibility..Epilogue now up.. please r&r thanks COMPLETE! thank you to all my readers.
1. Default Chapter

A Little Twist of Fate  
  
Prologue  
  
"Danielle, come here, child, I need to speak with you."  
  
Danielle de Barbarac looked up from her chores. Her stepmother was not in a good mood today, so the little she said, the better. She was trying to remember the last time Rodmilla had been in good mood.  
  
"Wake up, girl, and follow me now."  
  
"Coming, Stepmother " the eight year old called out trailing after her, wondering which room she was in this time. It was never the same room twice and Rodmilla walked quickly, so Danielle was never sure where she was or where she was going.  
  
There had been a meeting every day since her father fell of his horse of a stroke four months ago. Her stepmother had been lecturing her about something or another, mostly how disappointed she was in Danielle and how she had expected so much more from her. After all, Rodmilla had told her time and time again was that the only reason she had married Auguste at all was to get to know Danielle better. Auguste had promised that Danielle would show her "the ropes" so to speak, but this was not to be. Danielle was clumsy, rude, and just downright horrible.  
  
"In here, Danielle," Rodmilla called as Danielle walked by the study. "There is someone that I want you to meet."  
  
Except that when Danielle walked in, the room was empty except for Rodmilla sitting behind what was her father's desk.  
  
"Yes Stepmother," she said, curtseying nervously.  
  
Rodmilla smirked. "Sit down, child. No dawdling."  
  
When Danielle finally took her seat, Rodmilla stood. "Danielle, you have been my biggest disappoint and a thorn in my side ever since your father left me alone in this," she paused and looked around the room before she finished her sentence "tiny little pig sty that you call a manor house."  
  
She looked at Danielle; expecting some kind of reaction, but when she didn't get one, she continued.  
  
"You are nothing, Danielle, compared to my daughters, you are lacking in refinement and tact. You are nothing but a country girl and no matter how much I try to teach you the art of nobility, the less you seem to listen and learn. Therefore, I am sending you to a place where you belong. A place that will show you exactly where you belong in society and, best of all," she said, rising from her chair, "you will no longer be my responsibility."  
  
She waited for Danielle to speak, but she was too shocked and scared to do so.  
  
"Well, then" Rodmilla continued, "if you have nothing more to say, then you are to follow me. There is a carriage waiting for you outside."  
  
Danielle stared at her. "What about my bags, Stepmother. Where am I to sleep? Why are you sending me away from my father's home, the home I love so much?"  
  
"Your bags are all packed and on the carriage. Now get along, my girl and no dawdling."  
  
Rodmilla ushered her toward the carriage and rushed her up the steps. Once Danielle was safely inside, she shut the door and stood there watching as the carriage drove out of sight.  
  
Rodmilla smiled a nasty little smile and turned to enter the house. Auguste's daughter was finally gone and out of her hair. What happened to that little brat now was no longer her concern.  
  
And she intended to keep it that way. 


	2. chapter1

Chapter 1  
  
Danielle looked out the carriage window and wondered where she was going and what it would be like when she got there. She had no warning that this was about to happen. As far as Danielle knew, she was going to stay in her father's house forever, sharing her life the three servants who had brought her up. She would miss her best friend, Gustave, the orphan who had been adopted by Auguste and her mother Nicole after she had discovered him begging in the street. He was only four years old at the time and she had just become pregnant with Danielle soon afterward.  
  
She had no time to think and therefore had no time to even cry. She watched as they passed chateaux and manor, each one as big and beautiful as the one before it. Danielle found herself becoming bored with the surroundings and finally fell asleep only to be jolted awake when the carriage came to a halt.  
  
Danielle slid over to the other side to get a good look at the chateau she would be living in when the doors opened. She stood up reluctantly, grabbed her bags and stepped nervously out of the carriage. She looked up at the building in front of her. It was a beautiful country house. It was large and looked as though it contained at least fifteen rooms inside.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you an angel?"  
  
Danielle turned to find a small boy looking at her. He appeared to be about her age, maybe a little older, she wasn't sure yet.  
  
"My aunt told me to expect an angel, but I wasn't sure."  
  
"That's enough out of you, little one Run along and play. Go on, find your friends."  
  
Danielle had watched a middle aged woman come out of the house. She went directly towards the boy and took his hand, ignoring Danielle for a small second.  
  
The little boy shook his head. "No, Antoinette, not yet. He looked at Danielle again. "Will you come with me?"  
  
Danielle shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't today. Perhaps tomorrow, if I can."  
  
She smiled and the boy smiled back. "See you tomorrow then," he called, releasing Antoinette's firm grip and ran into the woods.  
  
The servant watched him with a smile, and then she turned to Danielle.  
  
"Ah," she said, beaming. "You must be Danielle de Barbarac. We have been waiting for you. Come in the house, child. You must be tired and dusty from your trip."  
  
Danielle smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good then," Antoinette said, "just follow me. I have someone who wants to meet you."  
  
Danielle picked up her bags and followed Antoinette up the walkway, not knowing what to expect. 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
As Danielle walked through the chateau doors, she marveled at the rich wood paneling in the foyer. The floor was bare and a crystal chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling.  
  
There were two staircases, one on either end of the room leading to the second floor. Antoinette motioned for Danielle to follow her toward a door situated in the center of the room.  
  
"I don't think you will remember her Danielle, you were just a baby. But, she certainly has kept track of you."  
  
Danielle stared at Antoinette's smiling face for a moment. Where was she? Who was this woman that this person was taking her to see?  
  
She followed Antoinette into a large room with more books than she could count. She always felt very much at home with books and her father knew that when he brought back with him a copy of Thomas More's Utopia on the last night that he had been at the manor. She had never let it out of her sight since the day he died and carried it everywhere she went.  
  
"Danielle, please, in here." Antoinette ushered her out of the library and into a small sitting room.  
  
"Please sit, my lady. I'll take your bags up to your new room." Without another word, Antoinette disappeared out the door, taking Danielle's bags with her. She watched after her, remembering the words Antoinette had just uttered.  
  
Danielle smiled. My lady, the servant had called her. No one had ever called her that, except her father. Antoinette said something about having her own room. Perhaps things would get better now that she was no longer there. Perhaps she was mistaken about.  
  
"Hello Danielle," a woman's voice called in the distance. "How nice to see you again. And all grown up as well."  
  
The voice walked out of the shadows to reveal a beautiful, white haired woman. She was of medium height and lightly built. She carried herself well.  
  
Danielle curtsied as she approached. "I am only eight, my lady."  
  
The woman smiled. "I think Antoinette asked you to sit, not curtsey." She looked into her brown eyes and smiled. "You look like your father, Danielle." She studied Danielle's face, and then shook her head.  
  
"You do not remember me, do you?"  
  
Danielle shook her head. "No my lady, I am sorry to say that I do not."  
  
The woman smiled as she sat down behind her desk. "Well, I will just have to introduce myself again, Mademoiselle de Barbarac." 


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rodmilla walked through the manor doors still gloating. She just couldn't believe her luck, Thérèse writing to her that way. Why, she hadn't heard from the woman in years. But, then again, Rodmilla hadn't exactly been the most popular person as of late.  
  
First there was the treacherous act of treason committed by her husband, the Baron Jean de Ghent, which she had supported until the day he was beheaded. It was her affair with the Warden of the Bastille that saved her from the same fate. With his help, she fled Paris with her two young daughters, Marguerite and Jacqueline, and took refuge in an abandoned house on the outskirts of the province of Hautefort.  
  
She had met her old friend and suitor, Auguste de Barbarac, when he knocked on her door, looking for shelter one night after his horse had thrown a shoe. Auguste had been smitten with the woman since they were sixteen, however, Rodmilla had been engaged to marry the Baron when she turned eighteen and he to her friend, Nicole de Lancret.  
  
She never loved Jean and tried to see Auguste, but he would not have her as he had become more and more interested in Nicole. By the time they married, they were completely and totally in love with each other, leaving Rodmilla a bitter and jealous woman.  
  
But time heals all wounds and the day Auguste found her again, she considered it a miracle. She listened to his stories and he to hers. He made her feel comfortable. She needed someone to marry to clear her name and he was willing to do so for his own reasons.  
  
There was one thing she couldn't stand however and that was the name Danielle. It was Danielle this and Danielle that, in fact, that's all Auguste ever spoke about. It was enough to drive a woman mad.  
  
She knew she had promised to care for Danielle as she had for her own daughters, but upon her arrival at the manor, it was obvious to her just where Auguste's love really did lie with and it wasn't with Rodmilla, of this she was sure.  
  
Upon Auguste's death, Rodmilla had taken out all of her frustrations on Danielle, even though the child did not deserve it. She schemed to get Danielle out of the house and now it had been done once and for all. So far life had been good and now, with Danielle out of the way, things would change for the better.  
  
Or so she had hoped. 


	5. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"What kept you?" Laurent de Richaud called out to the latecomer. "We've been sitting here since early this morning."  
  
"I know, Laurent, I'm sorry. I did explain that my aunt was expecting someone and she only just arrived a short time ago. "  
  
Laurent smiled and nodded. "You mean the de Barbarac girl, don't you?"  
  
The other boy nodded. "None other. My Aunt Thérèse referred to her as an angel and Laurent, she really is. She's beautiful."  
  
Laurent shook his head. "Henry, she's only eight and she's a servant."  
  
Henry nodded. "Yes, it's true. I know very little about exactly why she was brought here, but I don't believe you could call her a servant. What I do know is that she is here as a favor for an old friend."  
  
Laurent agreed. "Yes, and if I'm not mistaken, your uncle and Danielle's father were the best of friends."  
  
Henry smiled. "Since childhood, Laurent. There was always this unwritten agreement that they would watch over one another's children if anything should happen to either of them."  
  
"Yes," Laurent answered, frowning. "And they both passed away didn't they?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Yes, they did; within a few hours of each other; so I've been told."  
  
"Yes, but Baron de Barbarac did marry again. Why isn't she still living with her?"  
  
Henry shook his head. "That is privileged information, Laurent and I'm still not exactly sure. I do know that my aunt never trusted the Baroness de Ghent, not since her first husband committed treason. I really believe that she wanted Danielle away from her stepmother as fast as she could get her out of there."  
  
Laurent smiled. "I guess because they have all been friendly since they were children."  
  
Henry looked at his friend and smiled back, nodding his head. "It's true, you know. Rodmilla, Nicole, your parents and mine were all friends."  
  
"And don't forget Uncle Jules and Aunt Thérèse."  
  
"So you stay here every time your parents are off on business? When are they returning from Spain?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Not sure this time, Laurent. I think I'll be here for the whole summer. They've signed some peace treaty with them. I'm not sure if there is something more to this trip."  
  
Laurent smiled. "You're referring to the Princess, aren't you?"  
  
Henry didn't answer; he just nodded his head. He looked up at Laurent, and then shook his head. "I don't want to think about that just now. We'll just have to wait and see. Other than that, did you bring my sword?"  
  
Laurent picked up two swords from the ground. He handed Henry one. "Come on, we're late for practice anyway."  
  
He brandished the sword in front of his face. "Ready?" he asked.  
  
Henry nodded. "As I'll ever be, Laurent." He picked up his sword and the two of them began their swordplay. 


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"So," Danielle said. "You are my godmother."  
  
The older woman smiled. "Yes I am, Danielle. I was Nicole's best friend when we were children." She arose from her chair and walked around her desk. "I also know your stepmother."  
  
Danielle smiled. "You know the Baroness?"  
  
The woman nodded. "Of course I do, which is partly the reason I brought you here in the first place."  
  
Danielle frowned. "What do you mean, godmother?"  
  
The woman smiled at the word "godmother". "Please," she said, "I would prefer that you didn't call me that. From now on, you can call me Aunt Thérèse. That's what my nephew Henry calls me."  
  
Danielle's eyes opened wide. "You mean that little boy who met me outside? The one who called me an angel?"  
  
Thérèse laughed and shook her head. "Is that what he said? He should know better than that. She smiled. "Yes Danielle, that was Henry, the future King of France."  
  
Danielle tried not to smile but the corners of her mouth curled up and Thérèse began to smile. They both giggled softly until Thérèse became serious again.  
  
"Well," she said, "that was refreshing. I see that you have a sense of humor." She smiled. "We are going to get along famously, then." She thought for a minute. "Where was I?"  
  
"The Baroness," Danielle reminded her.  
  
Thérèse nodded and smiled. "Ah, yes, the Baroness."  
  
She smiled and moved closer to Danielle, taking the matching chair next to hers.  
  
"Your father realized a little too late that he had made a mistake in marrying that woman. So I was not at all surprised to see Auguste at my front door, practically begging for you to move in here with me. The manor, child, belongs to you, not Rodmilla, no matter what she thinks. Right now, we are watching and waiting for the right time to see what will happen. Rodmilla is a woman who is not to be trusted.  
  
She smiled and put her hand on Danielle's knee. "But let us leave such matters aside and discuss the second reason why I brought you here."  
  
Thérèse cleared her throat and continued. "I need a companion, Danielle. I am not yet old, but not as young as I used to be. I need someone to run errands for me, do some of the chores that Antoinette cannot do. And, as I promised your father, you will have the finest tutors for your lessons. You will be allowed time to play and study, but you will grow up to be a lady fit for royalty.  
  
"In return for your services, you will receive kindness, love and happiness; something Rodmilla could not have given you. You will not be treated as a slave, or a servant, even though you may feel like one. "  
  
She reached out and touched Danielle's cheek, a tear slid down her face. "I already know that we will get along, there is no doubt of that. You are you're your father in so many ways, but you resemble your mother."  
  
Thérèse smiled at Danielle through her tears. She took her hand away from Danielle's cheek and brought it to her eyes to dry them.  
  
"So, are we in agreement? Would you like to stay here with me and keep me company?"  
  
Danielle looked at her godmother and smiled. "Of course I would, Aunt Thérèse. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She stood up from her chair, walked over to where Thérèse was sitting and embraced her. 


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Excellent!" Laurent said as they put down their swords. "You've been practicing!"  
  
Henry smiled. "I'm still not as good as you, Laurent, but then again, that's why you are joining the Royal Guards when you reach fifteen."  
  
Laurent grinned from ear to ear. "I can't wait," he told Henry. "You know, my father was a Captain. I hope to become one as well."  
  
Henry smiled. "With the way you wield a sword, I have little doubt."  
  
They both laughed so hard that they did not see or hear the approach of another boy.  
  
"Still at your lessons, Henry, or are we finished for today?" Alexandre du Bois asked his cousin.  
  
Laurent and Henry exchanged glances and smiled. "Actually, Alex, we just finished," Henry said looking at him.  
  
Alex was only twelve, but he was shaping up to be a very handsome boy. In fact, he resembled Henry in many ways.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Laurent piped up.  
  
Alex shrugged; then shook his head. "No, no reason. I guess it's just too late to begin another swordfight, that's all."  
  
"Not really," Henry said, looking around for his sword. He looked up at Laurent. "I know it's here somewhere. Now where did I."  
  
"Are you looking for this?" a voice called out. All three boys stopped talking and looked up.  
  
Facing them was Danielle de Barbarac. She was holding Henry's sword.  
  
"Mind if I watch a little while? I can't stay as long as I want, but I did promise this boy that I would join him in the woods." She pointed to Henry, whose face became beet red.  
  
"So you just want to watch us practice or would you like to participate?" Alexandre's eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
"Alex," Henry turned toward his cousin, "Leave her alone. She has to get back."  
  
"Oh, stop it, Henry, she's so small and slight, I'm sure she couldn't even hold it straight with one hand."  
  
Danielle shook her head and smiled. "I don't have to leave yet," she said, holding the sword out toward Alex. "Let's have at it."  
  
. Alex watched in disbelief, but all the time he had a smile on his face. "Are you challenging me?"  
  
Danielle smiled. "You could say that, but I believe, monsieur, that you challenged me first."  
  
"Well, then," Alexandre's sword clashed with the sword Danielle was holding. "Let's begin, shall we?"  
  
Danielle nodded and brought her sword forward, knocking the other sword out of Alex's hand immediately.  
  
It landed on the ground.  
  
Danielle smiled triumphantly and handed Henry back his sword. "Well, I do believe that it's time to get back now. Aunt Thérèse will be looking for me."  
  
And she left the three boys there to stare at her in amazement as she walked away though the woods. 


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Hey, you there, please, please wait!"  
  
Danielle turned around to find a tired and sweaty Henry behind her. She was on her way back to Thérèse's chateau when she heard him calling her. She stopped dead in her tracks and waited for him.  
  
"Whew," Henry exclaimed as he finally caught up with her. "Do you always walk that quickly?"  
  
Danielle smiled and nodded her head. "I certainly do and by the way my first name is not "hey". Remember, hey is for horses."  
  
Henry turned red again. "Sorry, I guess that I was just wasn't thinking."  
  
Danielle smiled. "No need to apologize, Your Highness. We all make mistakes sometime."  
  
Henry smiled at that. He didn't make move or make a sound. He stood there staring at Danielle.  
  
"What's wrong," Danielle asked him.  
  
"Well," Henry answered, quickly, "you did get one thing wrong. The name is Henry, not Your Highness."  
  
Danielle nodded. "That is your title, not your name. Besides, we don't know each other very well."  
  
Henry smiled. "No," he said, "not yet, anyway." He looked at her. She was lovely, her long brown hair worn loose and spilling over her shoulders. She had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen. She looked like an angel.  
  
"Would you like to get to know me better, Your Highness?"  
  
"Yes," Henry answered. "I would, one thing especially."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Where did you learn such swordplay?"  
  
Danielle smiled. "My father taught me before he died four months ago."  
  
Henry brightened. "Yes, that's right. Your father was Auguste de Barbarac."  
  
Now it was Danielle's turn to be surprised. "Yes, he was." Her eyes narrowed. "Your aunt must have told you."  
  
"Speaking of my aunt, we should get back. I have something that I must get. Come, I'll walk with you. We'll talk on the way."  
  
It was at that moment that Danielle heard a sound coming from the woods. She looked over at Henry.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Yes, Danielle, but I don't see anyone. It had to have been an animal." He smiled. "You never know what's crawling around here these days."  
  
They smiled at each and continued to walk, each of them believing that they were alone.  
  
It couldn't be farther from the truth. Someone was watching their movements and watching very carefully. 


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Well, I guess that's it," King Francis exclaimed, a little disappointed. "Princess Gabriella has already been promised to wed another."  
  
"Maybe it's better off that way, Francis," Queen Marie answered. "Now maybe you'll consider what my sister in law mentioned about Danielle."  
  
Francis stared at her. "She's nothing but a servant, Marie. How long as she been at Thérèse's now?"  
  
"By my count, three months already. Time goes by so quickly these days!"  
  
Francis nodded. "Yes, and I suppose we'll have to get Henry soon. "  
  
Marie nodded. "Yes, and I hear that she is seeing both Alex and Henry, although I hear that twelve year old Alexandre has a crush on eight year old Danielle. She might be good for Henry, Francis. And you're wrong about Danielle being a servant. She's going to be raised as a young lady, a companion for my sister in law, that's all. After all, she's Auguste's daughter. She rescued her from Rodmilla de Ghent. "  
  
Francis looked at her. "My sources tell me that Rodmilla is not such a bad woman. Her daughter, Marguerite is Henry's age. Perhaps there's a match to made after all."  
  
Marie was astounded. "You must be joking, Francis. Not Rodmilla's oldest.. Danielle would be better for him."  
  
Francis smiled. "Well, I suppose we'll have to wait and see. I'll keep an eye on the de Ghent's and you keep an eye on Danielle. You might be right, as usual. We'll compare notes later on. We still have to let Henry grown up."  
  
"Well, they'll be older before you know it, Francis. And I do intend to keep an eye on Danielle and prove you wrong. "  
  
"Is this a wager then?"  
  
"You can call it that .A long one."  
  
"At least until he's older."  
  
Marie smiled and touched his cheek. "I'll be right, just wait and see." 


	10. chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The years flew by and Danielle flourished under her godmother's care. She was now sixteen years of age and had grown to be a lovely young woman, both inside and out. She was renowned throughout the province for all her hard work and good deeds. But it wasn't all good news either. Danielle was known about the province as a servant who had been rescued from the de Ghent household after being forced to live with her stepmother.  
  
Alexander du Bois, the shy boy who had watched Danielle from a safe distance, finally gained enough courage to ask Thérèse's permission to see Danielle formally. He was twenty now and he was secretly planning to marry her. After all, they had known each other since childhood.  
  
Danielle had agreed on the arrangement, but her heart still belonged to Henry, even though their relationship had drifted apart as adults. She still clung to a childhood notion that the two were going to marry as they had promised each other. Henry was now eighteen and she had heard that his parents wanted a match, but that it hadn't been decided upon. Thérèse had always hinted at Danielle's many accomplishments and from the little that Danielle heard, she was the preferred choice over Marguerite in the running.  
  
But as much as she wanted it, Henry didn't seem the least bit interested. He just went about his usual business at the castle, hardly visiting his Aunt's chateau anymore to see either of them. He just wasn't as charming as Thérèse had made him out to be and was a far cry from the boy whom she had grown up with.  
  
The word was that his father and his studies were keeping him away and there was no time left in the day for anything else.  
  
It was his father who had been interested in Marguerite as his bride, but Francis was slowly gravitating towards his wife's preference of Danielle. He had the opportunity to observe Marguerite on many occasions, especially his visits with Marie. He had known of Rodmilla's treachery from the start and still believed her oldest was the best match.  
  
Marguerite had grown to be a beauty, but in looks alone. Her long blonde hair complemented her and stood out as the best of all her features, but that was as far as it went.  
  
She wouldn't speak unless she was spoken to and even that was a trial. She was a shy, quiet girl with a quick temper and a limited amount of brainpower. In other words, she did and said many things without thinking them through first. She was a spoiled brat and used to getting her own way. When she didn't, all hell would break loose. Her own mother had been frightened of her.  
  
Jacqueline, on the other hand, was a lovely woman despite the abuse that Rodmilla heaped upon her in Danielle's absence. She was a slight girl with dark, almost black hair; intelligent, well behaved and strong willed. She was exactly the opposite of Marguerite and Rodmilla despised her. When Jacqueline's engagement to Laurent, the new Captain of the Royal Guards became known, Rodmilla was consumed with jealously.  
  
Many times Marie would comment on the fact that she thought Rodmilla that she had been jealous and frustrated that Marguerite wasn't more like Jacqueline. But then, Rodmilla had put all her faith in her first born to attract Prince Henry that she gave Marguerite all the attention and left Jacqueline to her own devices.  
  
And so, as the cold winter turned to spring, Danielle found that the days were moving swiftly, even though she had committed herself to the work around her. She surrounded herself with her loved ones and what little friends she had and waited for the arrival of summer. 


	11. chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"You got me out here when I have my chores to finish, Alex. I hope that it's important."  
  
Alex smiled and took her hands into his. "Listen, of course this is important." He looked into her eyes. "Perhaps you should stop acting like a servant and behave more like you are supposed to, Lady Danielle."  
  
She winced at the use of her proper title. "And how am I supposed to behave. Names and titles don't mean a thing to me, Alex. I'm still the same person." She took her hands back and placed them on her hips. "And what exactly is wrong with being a servant?"  
  
Alex shrugged. "Personally, I agree with you, but it's not what I think, Danielle. It's everyone else. The entire province believes that you are working for your godmother."  
  
"But you know the truth," Danielle said, "and that's all that should matter to you."  
  
Alex smiled and took her hands from her hips and placed them in his own again. "You know that filthy gossip doesn't bother me, but my Lord, Danielle, you do more than you should. Not only do you help them when they need it, but you eat with them and sometimes."  
  
"And sometimes, I sleep with them." Danielle frowned. She removed her hands from his again, walked a little away from him toward the river. "If people are so small minded and need to spread rumors, then there is really nothing that I can do or say. People believe what they want to believe, Alex. I can't change their minds."  
  
"Can't you try, Danielle? Can't you act like a lady just once? I mean even Henry."  
  
Danielle turned at the sound of his name. Her eyes opened wide. "Henry? What about Henry? What's he got to do with all this? He knows better than to believe that I am what half the province says I am. Why, he used to defend me whenever someone called me that."  
  
Alex looked at her and shook his head. "That was then, Danielle," he sighed. "This is now."  
  
Danielle was fuming. "If this is what you brought me out here to tell me, Alexandre du Bois, then you have wasted my precious time, not to mention yours. Excuse me."  
  
She gave him a final look, then turned on her heels and began to walk towards the woods.  
  
"Please Danielle, don't leave yet. I do have something important to tell you and I would like to tell you now." He spun her around, took her hands into his and looked in her eyes.  
  
Danielle tried not to smile, not at him anyway. It was what Thérèse had been telling her all along.  
  
"Well?" she told him, "out with it."  
  
Alex continued to look into her eyes. "I want you to stay with me forever Danielle. I want you to be my companion in life and to grow old with me. I don't care if you continue to being with house staff; all I care about is your answer. " He squeezed her hands tightly.  
  
"I love you Danielle. Please marry me?" 


	12. chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Rodmilla sat in the ruined garden and looked mournfully at the once thriving manor house of Auguste de Barbarac. She was holding three letters in her right hand, one from her oldest daughter, one from the King and Queen of France and the last from the local tax collector.  
  
None of it had been good news.  
  
The first one, from Marguerite, explained where the girl had suddenly disappeared to these past two weeks. She and a certain Royal Guardsman, Francois de Richaud, Laurent's older brother by two years, had run off when they discovered Marguerite's pregnancy. What Rodmilla had not known is that the two had been married for two months before that and hadn't told a soul about the private ceremony. Not only that, but the two had been planning their escape for two weeks and Rodmilla hadn't even noticed it.  
  
How could she have done this to her, Rodmilla had thought upon reading the first letter that she opened. She had supported Marguerite all her life, paid every bit of attention to her needs and wants; trying to prepare her for a life with the future King of France. Now it had been all for naught.  
  
The second letter, from King Francis and Queen Marie, explained that Marguerite was no longer a contender for the hand of Prince Henry in light of the circumstances that surrounded the disappearance of Marguerite and Francois. News had come to them of the couple's secret nuptials and of Marguerite's delicate condition. Because of this, the family of de Ghent would be forever tainted in the hearts of the Royal Family, not only for Jean's treasonous act, but also for breaking the bargain between the Prince and Rodmilla's oldest daughter.  
  
Rodmilla thought the whole thing was unfair. There was never a bargain to begin with. Prince Henry's future was never decided upon and was always in doubt whether it would be Marguerite or not.  
  
The third letter was from the tax collector explaining that if Rodmilla did not meet expenses that she was in danger of losing the manor entirely. The bills just kept getting higher and higher and no matter how much she sold off; it wasn't enough to meet expenses. If she didn't scrape enough together in two months time, the house would return to its rightful owner, Lady Danielle de Barbarac to do with as she had seen fit.  
  
She had remembered how happy she was the day that Danielle left, eight years ago now. The future was so filled with hope and promise of Marguerite's future plans to marry the Prince. She had so been looking forward to leaving this tiny manor house once and for all and make her move to the castle, becoming a member of the royal household and visiting the winter palace in Paris at Christmastime. She had never seen this coming, never seen that she would lose everything to that girl that she had hated and despised since the sudden death of her husband, four months earlier.  
  
She didn't even have her youngest daughter's wedding to look forward to as she had been barred from ever visiting the castle again.  
  
Now Rodmilla stood, looked down at the three letters she still held tightly in her hand and gazed up at the manor house again, a tear trickling down from her cheek. She turned her attention to the letters again as she ripped them up and threw them to the ground. She sank to her knees and began to cry. 


	13. chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Well," Thérèse exclaimed, as she poured some tea into Marie's cup, "seems you were right. Marguerite Françoise Louise de Ghent has been eliminated."  
  
Marie nodded. "I really cannot understand what was being Francis' reasoning or how he reached his decision. It is a well-known fact that the Baron de Barbarac was one of the most prominent men in the province."  
  
Thérèse nodded. "And a good and loyal family friend."  
  
"Until he married her." Marie and Thérèse both looked up. Vivienne du Bois, Alexandre's mother had entered the room. Two people were with her, her friends, the Countess Isabel du Lac and her daughter, Adrienne. They had just settled in Hautefort after the death of her husband, Jacques, who had left her his small country manor. Isabel had always said it was perfect for the two of them, exactly the opposite of Rodmilla who despised anything that had to do with Auguste.  
  
"I still cannot see how you could possibly choose a servant, Marie," Vivienne said to her sister in law. "I just can't see Danielle with the Prince."  
  
The Queen of France looked at her. "And who would you have chosen, Vivienne?"  
  
Vivienne looked at her. "A properly titled young woman, that's who. That is why I brought Isabel and her daughter. We all knew each other, Marie. Alex, Henry and Adrienne were close. "  
  
"Yes, my sister, and if you remember, so were Alex, Henry and Danielle. And you know very well that Danielle has a proper title."  
  
"Everyone refers to her as a servant, Marie. Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
Marie was about to answer when Thérèse spoke up.  
  
"The only thing that bothers me, Vivienne, are small minded people like yourself."  
  
Vivienne gave her a nasty look.  
  
"By the way, where is my son? I wanted Adrienne to."  
  
"Right here, Mother," Alex called to her. He was holding Danielle's hand. "I have something to discuss with you." He looked around. "What's all this?" 


	14. chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Henry stood on the little spit of sand by the riverbank skipping stones across the still water.  
  
How could he have been so blind as to believe the local gossip and his father at the same time? He had always loved Danielle for as long as he could remember, but duties, studies and his father had kept him from seeing her as much as he would have liked. Now with Marguerite's departure with Francois, Danielle became the preferred choice to take as a bride.  
  
Everyone still referred to Danielle as a servant, but that didn't mean she really was one. He never believed it, not since the day she showed up at his aunt's chateau. She was beautiful then and from what little he had seen of her, she was more beautiful than ever. Why, he had even called her an angel.  
  
His father had frowned upon his visiting the chateau, explaining that it didn't look right for a prince and a servant girl to see each other. And so he stayed away, not wanting to anger his father. So he took to sneaking out of his room every night, right after supper to see if he could catch a glimpse of her.  
  
When that wasn't enough, he took to following her, sometimes on errands or while she did her chores. Alex was something that he didn't expect and had heard about, but had not seen.  
  
Well, Henry had seen plenty this time around.  
  
He had come upon them by accident at the riverbank and had heard Alex's proposal.  
  
He hadn't heard Danielle's answer though for he had been staring at her face. If she ever looked like an angel, this was the time.  
  
Henry wanted so desperately to make his presence known, but he held back for fear that she would be angry with him and never speak to him again. So he bit his lip, watched and waited until they walked away, hand in hand.  
  
Now he was standing helplessly by the riverbank throwing stones into the water. There must be something he could do to rectify the situation and he needed to do it quickly before she married Alex. He was determined to keep that promise that they had made so long ago.  
  
That's when it dawned on him. He would speak to Aunt Thérèse. She was always wonderful to speak with, understanding and patient. She would know what how he felt and what to do about it. He knew how to get her alone even when she had a crowd full of people when he was younger. Now that he was eighteen, he didn't see why he still couldn't do it. He would go and she would happy to see him, especially after he told her how he felt about Danielle.  
  
Smiling, Henry threw the last of the stones into the river and with a look of triumph on his face ran off into the woods on his way to his Aunt's house. Everything was going to be all right now, he was sure of it. 


	15. chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
All right, Alex, what have you to tell me this time? I hope it's something worth hearing."  
  
Vivienne stood next to Alexandre and was nervously tapping her foot. Alex always hated that about his mother. It was a bad habit and usually meant that she was in trouble with her. He was trying to avoid staring at it, but it was impossible.  
  
"Are you sure that we are alone here in the garden, Mother? Seems to me that there are a lot of ladies milling about."  
  
Vivienne looked as if she were about to throw a fit. "Details, my son. I want details!"  
  
Alex sighed and looked into her eyes, but he couldn't keep his eyes there for too long. It was still moving up and down, still tapping away.  
  
"I've done it, Mother. I've asked Danielle to marry me, just as you asked me to do. We engaged."  
  
There were other words he could have used, ordered was one that came to mind, but he didn't dare. Not with those tapping toes.  
  
Vivienne looked at him, her foot still moving up and down. "And did she give you an answer?"  
  
Alex was still staring at her the moving tootsies. "No," he answered her, " not yet." He looked up at her, obviously upset about something.  
  
"Mother, I can't do this to her. I mean it's not right. I love Danielle too much to deceive her like this. I just want to see her get hurt. "  
  
Vivienne's glare never wavered from her son's face. The foot started to tap even faster and harder.  
  
"Deceiving her? How are you deceiving her? You say you love her then this should be easy for you to handle."  
  
Alex shook his head. "Henry is the one who loves her. Not only that, but she's the right choice for a Princess."  
  
Vivienne laughed. "A servant girl married to a Prince. What a fairy tale that would be." She laughed for a little while with Alex watching her every move, including that bobbing foot, which he noticed had stopped. When she finally noticed, she stopped.  
  
"Danielle will just have to learn to live apart from her true love. I've already convinced Francis, now all I have to do is make Marie see the light of day, but she won't budge."  
  
Alex looked at his mother. "If Danielle isn't right for the Prince, Mother, what makes her right for me?" He glanced at the foot again, which, as he had suspected had begun to tap again.  
  
"I want what's coming to me, Alex. Therese is leaving everything to that girl, the money, what's left of it and the chateau. Don't you know why she really brought Danielle here, my son?"  
  
Alex shook his head and stared down at her foot. It had finally stopped moving. He looked up again. "I've heard a few things," he said.  
  
"Well, maybe you've heard this then," Vivienne continued. "She's Therese heir to the family fortune, Alex." She made a sweeping gesture with her arm. "All this, son, all of it. The house, the gardens, everything to her and I plan on getting a piece of it before it's too late. And you are my golden opportunity, Alex. You are my brass ring."  
  
She looked at him waiting for an answer. The foot began to tap again.  
  
"Well?" she asked, angrily.  
  
Alex watched his mother trying not to smile. "Where did you hear that? I have heard nothing of that sort at all. Are you sure you're right because."  
  
Vivienne smiled, as she turned from her son and began to walk away. "Oh," she answered finally, "what do you know?"  
  
"Apparently, not enough," Alex whispered, half to himself and half to his mother as he watched her walk through the door talking to herself.  
  
Then he began to run after her. "Mother, wait, please."  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This is where I will have to leave it for now as I am going on vacation for a week. I want to thank all my readers for their support and I'll see you when I get back. 


	16. chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Aunt Thérèse? Danielle? Anyone here?"  
  
Henry peeked in through the front door; which had been left wide open. All he heard was his echo.  
  
"Perhaps I could assist you, monsieur?"  
  
Henry turned around to find a young blond haired girl staring at him with a shy smile. She had the deepest blue eyes he's ever seen. He stared at her curiously; the corners of his mouth turning up as he suddenly recognized her.  
  
"Adrienne du Lac, isn't it?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Why, Henry Francis, you remembered after all." She displayed her perfect white teeth. "It's been a long time."  
  
Henry nodded. "It certainly has, hasn't it? And you haven't changed one tiny bit."  
  
Adrienne nodded. "Neither have you, Your Highness."  
  
Henry nodded and admired her. She had always had that same look about her, but he never really did find her beautiful. While all the men found her cute, Henry cared for no one except Danielle. It had always been that way and now he remembered why he had come here after all.  
  
"Well," he told her, turning serious, "I am sorry to be so rough, Adrienne, but I have to find someone and I should."  
  
He stopped in mid sentence. There she was, standing in the apiary, removing the honeycomb and closing the lid to keep the bees inside. Now here was a beauty if he ever saw one. He had been wrong to listen to his father. Why, he was the Prince and should have been allowed to do whatever he wanted. This time he would stand up to his father, but why should he really? She was the preferred choice after all, wasn't she?  
  
She turned to Adrienne with a smile. "Excuse me, milady, but I must take my leave. I have found the one I seek."  
  
And with a gentle bow, Prince Henry left Adrienne du Lac standing there alone, frowning. 


	17. chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Danielle placed the honeycomb on the plate she was carrying and covered the apiary making sure all the bees were safely inside before she raised the netting on her hat. This was usually a two-person job, but the honey was running low and Danielle needed to make a quick stop while Antoinette was serving.  
  
She had decided to get the honey back there as quickly as possible and worry about the hat later, so she headed quickly back to the tea party.  
  
"Hey," a voice called out behind her. "Do you always walk that quickly?"  
  
Danielle stopped and tried not to smile. "Yes, I certainly do and my first name isn't "hey". Remember, hay is for horses."  
  
She turned around to find Prince Henry staring at her with a wide grin on his face. "I'll try to remember that, milady. I seem to have difficulty remembering."  
  
"No, actually, you remember very well," she answered and they both laughed together.  
  
She looked into his big gray eyes. His long dark black hair fell loose over his shoulders and complimented his chiseled facial features. Henry had grown into a beautiful boy.  
  
She couldn't say the same about his manners.  
  
Danielle smile faded as she remembered the honey. "Excuse me," she said, "but I have to get this back to the.."  
  
Henry stopped smiling and stared at the plate in her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me. Here, let me take that plate."  
  
And he grabbed it out of her hand.  
  
"Your Highness, please. There is no need." Henry shook his head. "Please, Danielle. I want to walk with a little. I have seen precious little of you since we were children. You do know my name, do you not?"  
  
"And whose fault is that, Henry Francis," she scolded him playfully.  
  
Henry looked at her. They began to walk toward the chateau. "No, I deserve it. I have been ignoring you, Danielle, deliberately, but I intend to make up for all lost time, if you'll take me back."  
  
Danielle stopped and stared at him. "Do you mean this? Can you honestly say that my status in this province has changed? It will not bother you or your father to accept a "servant girl?"  
  
Henry frowned. "You are not a servant, please stop calling yourself that."  
  
Danielle shook her head. "If you knew that, then why did you stay away so long? I suppose now that Marguerite has up and left you decide to come floating back here and ask me to accept you?"  
  
Henry stared at her. "I never wanted Marguerite," he answered, looking down. "That was my father's idea. My mother always had you in mind when she wanted me to take a wife."  
  
Danielle was growing angrier by the second. "Oh, so now you are doing it because of your mother."  
  
"It has nothing to do with my mother, Danielle. I love you and I want you for my wife."  
  
Danielle quieted down a little. "Will you accept me as I am, Henry?"  
  
Henry nodded. "Of course I do, Danielle, right now, but once you are out of here and inside the castle walls, this servitude will not continue, I will make sure of that."  
  
Danielle crossed her arms. "Oh, so now I am a servant again," she said angrily. "I thought you told me that I wasn't."  
  
Henry couldn't believe this. He was sinking deeper into the muck every time he opened his mouth.  
  
"Danielle, listen to me. My father was the one who.."  
  
"Don't you have any opinions, Henry? Do you always follow what your father tells you to do?"  
  
Henry turned red. She had him there, he did not, but she didn't really know that he was sneaking out day and night to follow her around.  
  
But if he had been more of a man, he wouldn't have to be sneaking around corners to see her, now would he.  
  
"Danielle, please."  
  
Danielle was about to answer when she heard some girlish giggling behind her. She turned around and found Adrienne du Lac pointing at Henry.  
  
"Well," she exclaimed. "It looks as if the Prince has now become the servant."  
  
Danielle brightened. "Well, I can see that you haven't changed any, Adrienne. Still the same spoiled brat that you always were."  
  
"I'll take that plate now, Your Highness, if you don't mind. Now if you two will excuse me."  
  
And she walked away leaving both of them standing there. 


	18. chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Henry's heart sank as he watched her walk away. This had been his one chance to make it up to her and he had let it fall into ruination and it was all because had been too stubborn and too blind to notice anything else about her.  
  
"Well," Adrienne said, watching her walk away. "What utter nerve. How dare she speak to you in such a fashion? After all, she really is just a servant."  
  
At that Henry turned, his eyes blazing with fire. "For God's sake, Adrienne, has everyone forgotten that she's the daughter of a Baron. Why, she's no more a servant that you or I."  
  
He stared into her big blue eyes and began to smile. "You know something? Danielle was right about you. You haven't changed a bit, have you? You're still the same brat that you always were. "  
  
He turned his attention to Danielle who by this time had stopped to speak to someone. He could not see the body or the face from where he stood. He was trying to make it out when he saw the plate with the honeycomb drop to the ground.  
  
"Danielle," he exclaimed and he began to run after her, a little worried now.  
  
Adrienne stared, wide eyed and very confused. "She's engaged you know," she called after him, but he had acted as if he hadn't heard. She began to walk after him when someone blocked her path, preventing her from advancing further.  
  
"Oh, sorry my dear," Thérèse said, smiling innocently. "I was just looking for something. It seems I must have dropped an earring somewhere in this brush and I would really appreciate some help in finding it. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know. It's actually nice to have a companion to you out when you need someone, don't you agree?"  
  
Adrienne looked clearly puzzled. She stared at her.  
  
Thérèse was trying not to smile. "Come, come Adrienne, afraid of getting your hands and knees a little dirty? My, my you didn't think about those things when you were little did you?"  
  
Adrienne sighed. Her aunt always had a way of twisting things around, making her feel guilty, getting her to do things that she didn't want to do.  
  
This time was no exception  
  
"Where is it that you think you dropped it, auntie?"  
  
Auntie? Thérèse thought, when did that start?  
  
"Not really sure," she answered, gesturing through the tall grass. "Could be over there," she said pointing in back of her, "or could be there, I believe. I was all over this yard, but I think I narrowed it down to here or perhaps over there? Not really sure at the moment, but then again my memory is going, anyway. So why don't you look in this section and I'll look back there. Give me a shout if you find anything." And she moved toward the back, keeping an eye on all of Adrienne's movements. When she was satisfied, she moved out of the tall grass and headed back to the party, leaving Adrienne searching on her hands and knees looking for absolutely nothing 


	19. chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Thérèse smiled as she left the tall grass. She always knew how Henry felt about Danielle and decided that she was going to get them together any way that she could. The last thing in the world that she wanted was a match between Adrienne and the Prince.  
  
And, speaking of Adrienne, her mother was no better. Thérèse shook her head as she thought of the day her younger brother, Jacques, had shocked the family by marrying Isabel as quickly as he did. She always thought there was something suspicious going on there and made sure to count the days and months when Isabel had discovered her pregnancy. After a while, Thérèse learned to accept it because what was done was done and there was nothing that anyone could change. And so it went until his death a few months ago of consumption.  
  
That was the time when Vivienne invited them out and they moved into the country house that their father left to him.  
  
Adrienne had been a sweet and kind little child, how she had gotten this way was beyond Thérèse's comprehension. It just didn't make sense. All four of the children, her older sister and her two younger brothers, were raised in the same house by the same parents and everyone turned out fine, except little Adrienne who had been spoiled rotten and constantly attended to. She had pointed that out several times, but of course, he hadn't paid the least bit of attention. So she turned a blind eye and let her brother raise the girl his own way, as he should.  
  
But the disappointment was to stay with her always.  
  
She shook her head as she turned the corner and noticed the Marie and Laurent clustered around Danielle. Henry had just joined the circle and bent down to pick up the plate and noticed the paper in her hand.  
  
Thérèse was close enough now to see it too.  
  
"What's going on here?" she demanded, silencing everyone.  
  
Danielle handed her the message that Laurent had brought.  
  
"It appears that Rodmilla is not well and will need our help," Danielle said. "It was sent by Jacqueline."  
  
Everyone looked at everyone else, but no words were spoken until Henry piped up.  
  
"The Royal carriage is just out there. Laurent could drive out to the manor and the four of us could pick her up and take her to court physician where she will be well looked after." Henry indicated his mother, Marie, Danielle, Thérèse and himself.  
  
"If there are any objections to this, please share them with me."  
  
"It's a wonderful idea," Thérèse said, smiling. "And we'd better get going as fast as we can.  
  
"Let's begin our journey than, shall we?" Henry said, ushering them all out. . 


	20. chapter19

Chapter 19  
  
"Child, whatever are doing down there?"  
  
Adrienne looked up and saw her mother standing next to her, her hands on her hips. Behind her stood Vivienne, still tapping her foot as usual. Alexandre was next to her, trying not to smile.  
  
"Aunt Thérèse was just looking for her other earring. She's right over there, Mother. You should have passed her."  
  
"Fool child," Isabel said. "There's no one here at all. Get up."  
  
Adrienne shook her head. No, she thought not again. She stood up and walked in the direction that Thérèse said she'd be in, but she was nowhere to be found. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Silly girl," Isabel told her again. Thérèse doesn't even wear earrings." She came closer, "Come child, do you know what's going on?"  
  
Adrienne looked at the spot then at her mother and her aunt. Then she looked at Alex who by this time was softly laughing until Vivienne turned around to stare at him.  
  
"Well, I think our little plan has gone awry," Isabel said, turning toward Vivienne.  
  
"What do you mean?" Adrienne asked brushing the dirt from her knees.  
  
"Just what I said, daughter. Our plan to gain control of my sister in law's chateau and wrest it away from Danielle."  
  
"Don't forget all that money, Isabel. It is rightfully mine, at least some of it." Vivienne smiled. "But I think we can still salvage it."  
  
"How? Didn't you see that they all left together?"  
  
"Who left?" Adrienne asked, a little confused. She looked at Isabel first, then Vivienne, then at Alex.  
  
"The four of them," Alex answered, after no one else did. "You know, Henry, Danielle, Thérèse & Marie."  
  
"Where did they all disappear to?" Adrienne asked.  
  
Alex shrugged. "No one I've spoken with seems to know."  
  
"That Thérèse floats about as if she were a tiny fairy," Isabel said, frowning. "She's never done one bad thing in her life and has never spoken ill of anyone."  
  
"Yes, it's true," Vivienne agreed, "a perfect little angel. How do you think Danielle came to be here in the first place? Just another one of her good deeds for an old friend of the family."  
  
"Very old and very respected member of the family," Isabel agreed, "a friend of your husband's, I believe."  
  
"Yes, he was, until his death. When Rodmilla moved into the manor, she unknowingly carried out our plans for Danielle's dismissal. What we hadn't counted on was Thérèse's plan to bring her here. It was as if she knew what we had been planning all along."  
  
Vivienne nodded. "Well, now we will have to wait and see what happens before we strike again. I think that Thérèse is onto us. So if we just bide our time."  
  
Alex couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at Adrienne, who had just begun to speak. He couldn't let this happen, not to the woman he loved and was preparing to marry. He started to back of when Adrienne noticed him and pulled him back.  
  
"Where do you think you're off to, you little worm?" she asked him. 


	21. chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
The four of them reached the de Barbarac manor in a little under three hours where Jacqueline met them along with Paulette and her son, Gustave.  
  
Danielle was the first out of the carriage and ran to hug Jacqueline, then Gustave and finally Paulette.  
  
'Oh Danielle," Paulette whispered, embracing her. "Look how you have grown. It's good to see you again." She released her and moved to Gustave.  
  
"Look at you, " she said, "I can't believe how tall you've gotten!"  
  
She pinched his nose and smiled.  
  
"I've missed you," she said, "all of you."  
  
She turned to Jacqueline.  
  
"Thanks for coming, my sister."  
  
Danielle nodded. "How is she?"  
  
"Holding her own. She's asleep right now, Danielle. She wakes up every now and again. We can't do too much for her. She's been in and out of consciousness all day."  
  
They watched as Laurent and Henry jumped down from the driver's seat. Henry joined Danielle at Jacqueline's side while Laurent helped Thérèse and Marie out of the carriage.  
  
Paulette and Gustave both bowed low, but Henry dismissed it with a wave of his hand.  
  
"We are all family here," he told them. "There is no need for formality."  
  
He turned to Jacqueline as Marie and Thérèse walked up behind him. "We have summoned the court physician. He will be arriving any time along with my father. They are on their way here as we speak. If it is warranted, we will remove them to the castle for further observation." He looked at Danielle. "You are welcome any time," he told her looking in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," Jacqueline said, and she turned to the Queen. "Your Majesty," she said, beginning to curtsy, but Marie shook her head.  
  
"Henry already expressed our feelings on this matter." She smiled. "I am glad to hear that Rodmilla is, at the very least, holding her own. Believe it or not, we have been watching and waiting to see how she would handle the situation for now we must do our utmost to save her."  
  
"Maybe Aunt Thérèse can perform a little of her magic before the physician arrives," Henry said.  
  
"We'll soon found out, won't we?" Thérèse said walking over with Laurent. "Come, we must get inside for it is growing dark."  
  
"Yes," Jacqueline agreed. "I believe you are right." She smiled. "Come, I will show you where my mother is and I will have the servants get your rooms ready, if they are needed." 


	22. chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
"How and why do I let people talk me into things?" Adrienne said, pacing back and forth in the woods. "Why, why, why?"  
  
Alex looked up from the rock he was sitting on. His right leg crossed over his left and he was holding onto his right ankle. It hurt like crazy.  
  
"How was I to know that the horse would throw a shoe and run off, leaving us stranded in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
Adrienne glared at him. "Do you know how to ride a horse, Alex? Do you even know how to mount one? Do you know anything?"  
  
Alex looked down at his busted right ankle. "I know it's was stupid, Adrienne. I should never have jumped of the horse the way I did. God only knows what else I did to this foot."  
  
He shook his head and looked up at her, frowning. "If you are so smart, milady, why didn't you ride that horse?"  
  
"Because," Adrienne answered, "I don't steal them from other people's barns."  
  
Alex stared at her. "I didn't take the horse from anyone's barn, just my Aunt Thérèse's barn."  
  
"She's my aunt too, you know." She paced again. "Now we're stuck out here without a way out."  
  
Alex was about to answer her when he heard a voice call out. "Are you in need of some assistance, my lord?"  
  
A lovely young lady about the same age as he was, began to walk toward him. She head dark brown hair and brown eyes and looked straight at him.  
  
At that moment, Alexandre forgot that he had anything to with Danielle at the point. He concentrated on her face. She had, among other things, seemed very familiar to him.  
  
"Do I know you?" he asked, stupidly.  
  
"Let me see that, Camille," a man's voice called out from a little ways back. He was walking up to where Alex was seated.  
  
The girl shrugged and stepped aside, leaving her father to tend his patient.  
  
Armand de Vol, the court physician, moved closer to Alex and smiled as he did so.  
  
"Why if it isn't Alexandre du Bois, the son of Duchess."  
  
"Please, Doctor," Alex answered, looking up, "leave off the formalities and just look at this ankle of mine."  
  
Armand shook his head and smiled. "Alex, I'm afraid you will live. Come, you and Lady du Lac will journey with us to the de Barbarac manor and we will tend you there."  
  
Alex frowned. "The de Barbarac." he stopped in mid sentence. "Tell me, Doctor, why are you traveling there at this late hour?"  
  
Armand looked at him and smiled. "You will receive your answers when we arrive, my young friend. " He looked at them. "You two remember my twins, don't you? This is Pierre and this," he said as she came forward to join her father, "is Camille."  
  
Alex looked at her in wonderment. "Camille, the little brat that I used to,"  
  
"Silence, now Alex," Armand said, helping him up. "Camille, take the other side and let's put him in the carriage. Come, we have taken up enough time already." 


	23. chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Danielle had been up all night with Thérèse and Jacqueline tending to her stepmother. It was trying and it was all they could do to keep her fever down, but with Thérèse's potions, poultices and some ice, Rodmilla was now sound asleep and her temperature had been greatly reduced to a normal level until the arrival of Dr. de Vol, the court physician. He arrived a little after midnight with his two children and two of Danielle's friends, Alex and Adrienne. Seems that the doctor had met them in the woods after their horse ran off and Alex's ankle had been bruised, which, the doctor had explained, was all that it had been, nothing more.  
  
But his arrival had been more of a hindrance than help and she could have done without that. She had felt the same way about Adrienne.  
  
They were nothing compared to Rodmilla, however. The doctor assumed the trials and her fever was broken, giving all three women a much needed rest.  
  
Even though she was exhausted, Danielle couldn't sleep and decided what she needed was a short walk in the small garden toward the rear of the manor. She had fond memories of it as a child and was looking forward to traveling its paths once more. She always ran through barefoot, leaving her shoes at the entrance so her father would know where she was. Well, she would do it again; this time would be no exception.  
  
She began to familiarize herself with her surroundings only the garden turned out to be an overgrown mess. Plants needed to be tended to, the grass needed to be cut. The weeds needed to be pulled and the trees needed to be cut back. The neatly cut paths and rows she remembered as a child had disappeared with the passage of time.  
  
She was just about to turn around and leave when she heard a voice behind her calling her name.  
  
She turned in the direction of it.  
  
"Good morning," Henry said, smiling at her. "I'm surprised that you're up so early. I was sure that you would be fast asleep."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Just overtired, I guess. Too much going on, too many thoughts running around my head."  
  
Henry laughed. "Funny, I couldn't sleep either and for the same reasons."  
  
Danielle looked at him. "Would you like to talk about it with me? I'm a good listener."  
  
Henry nodded. "I was hoping that you would ask me, but where can we go that we won't be disturbed."  
  
Danielle smiled. "Come," she told him. "I know the perfect place where we won't be disturbed, at least not for a little while and it's not that far away. I used to play there as a child."  
  
Henry smiled. "You sure it's alright?"  
  
Danielle nodded her head. "We'll wait until the bells of St. Etienne's strike eight, then we will return."  
  
Henry looked at her. "That two hours from now."  
  
Danielle nodded. "That should give us enough time. Come, Rodmilla is in the best of hands." 


	24. chapter 23

Authors Note: I would like to thank all my readers for their support and patience. I really do appreciate your input. If you have any suggestions, opinions or even constructive criticism, I would appreciate it.  
  
Thanks again and now to continue.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Danielle led Henry to the ruins of her father's greenhouse. A fire destroyed the greenhouse before she had been born and was never rebuilt. Danielle often went there when she was alone or to play with Gustave, even if her father had made it clear that he didn't want her or her friends to enter.  
  
She never did listen to him and ran in there every time he was gone on some business trip against his advice. After his death, she had taken to sleeping in there, to get away from Rodmilla. It was the only place she could go where she could read the books her father brought her. She wanted to remember Auguste in her own way.  
  
Since the ashes were still there, Danielle always seemed to smell of them. Rodmilla disapproved and often referred to her as the girls who loved the ash and cinders. It was almost a blessing when Thérèse had called her away, even though she had been nervous about leaving.  
  
Now, she was back and more nervous than ever about being here.  
  
So she did as she always had done and gone for that walk in the garden.  
  
Or had attempted to at least.  
  
"Who wants to go first?" Danielle asked.  
  
Henry smiled. "Perhaps we should shoot for it. You know, Rock, Paper, and Scissors? "  
  
"Three times as usual?"  
  
Henry nodded.  
  
Danielle smiled back. "You know I always win."  
  
Henry laughed. "Your luck might change. Who knows? I might beat you."  
  
"Feeling lucky then? Want to make a wager?" she asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Now it was Danielle's turn to laugh. "You're on."  
  
Henry did win the first round, but Danielle won the next two.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll start first." "No, Henry," Danielle said shaking her head and putting her finger to his lips. "Let me go first. I've got some apologizing to do.  
  
Henry frowned. "What for?"  
  
"For speaking to you the way I did yesterday. You had every right to your opinion and I'm sorry I've been such a fool."  
  
Henry looked at her a bit confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I guess I've always had this childhood notion that we would marry someday." She turned toward him. "We did promise each other that we would, you know."  
  
Henry stood up and looked at her. He took her hands in his. "Funny you should mention that, Danielle, I.."  
  
"No, let me finish," she said. "I've got something important to tell you." 


	25. chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Rodmilla stirred. She tried to sit up, but she felt something hard restraining her from doing so. She looked up and discovered that the hand belonged to the court physician, Armand de Vol.  
  
"You are not going anywhere, Baroness, you are too ill to do so."  
  
"But Armand," she started, but he shook his head. "No, you will lie here for a few days and I will be back once a day to check up on you."  
  
"Armand," she answered, sitting back up, "I do feel better than I did and I think that."  
  
She stopped, closed her eyes for a moment and sank into the sheets. "I suppose you're right, I'm not feeling so well."  
  
Armand laughed and placed his hand on her forehead. "Take it easy, Rodmilla and lie back. I do remember you being sick once, when the world was younger than it is now. I can't believe that we played together as children."  
  
She smiled weakly. "Yes, and you took care of both my girls."  
  
"At the King's request, Jean de Ghent was a good friend of mine, as well as Auguste."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Armand, she replied, smiling up at him. "Tell me, what do you think is wrong?"  
  
He removed his hand and looked down at her. "Nothing, milady, actually you are doing quite well. Your fever has gone down considerably." He pushed the hair out of her face. "Actually, It was your illness that led me into the world of medicine."  
  
Rodmilla laughed. "You did concoct some potion that made me feel better. Do you remember?"  
  
Armand smiled. "I'll never forget it. You had a stomach upset. I just used a little bicarbonate of soda and spring water. Worked like a charm."  
  
They both laughed. "You always liked to experiment didn't you?"  
  
He smiled. "Still do," he answered, pushing her back down. "Now you just rest and you'll be right as rain. I'll check up on you tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~ Thérèse frowned as she searched through the drawers in Auguste's study. She knew it was here, he told her it was. All she had to do was find the damn things. She smiled and shook her head. She couldn't believe how devious she had become and in such a short time. She had gotten Armand and Rodmilla together after all these years and now she was working on her niece and nephew. Well, Adrienne anyway. She was now walking in the front garden with Pierre. Now if she could just find Alex, everything would be even better. She could get him to change his mind about Danielle and break off that engagement. She wanted to see Henry and Danielle together and she would use everything in her power to make it happen.  
  
Wait. She felt something hard and almost metallic. She pulled the ring of long black keys out of their hiding place. She smiled as she held them up. Perfect. Now all she had to do was get down to the root cellar and find those papers.  
  
She had to hurry while everyone was still occupied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you always wanted to become a doctor?" Alex asked as Camille tied up the splint around his ankle.  
  
"Yes, Alex. I have been fascinated with the art of healing ever since I was a little girl, but polite society seems to frown on women doctors and so I have to be content helping with my father's patient's. I am trained well enough to deal with most any illness that arises in the wake of his absence. " Alex was fascinated. "You have bound my ankle rather well." He smiled and shook his head. "You are a great healer, Camille. You and your family saved my life."  
  
Camille smiled. "Here, see if you can stand on it." She stood up when he did. "There are no broken bones, just some small fractures, but in time these will pass. It will take a week to two weeks for everything to set and heal up, but as I told you, everything will be fine."  
  
Alex stood and found that he could move his ankle around just a bit. He shook his head. She was miracle worker, a good woman to have around in case of urgency.  
  
He smiled as he thought of his aunt. They had discussed this very thing after breakfast this morning. He hadn't realized it then, but he knew Thérèse had been right.  
  
This was the girl for him. Whatever had he been thinking proposing to Danielle that way? 


	26. chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Henry knew exactly what she was going to tell him. He knew that she was engaged already, he had overheard Alex's proposal. It was something that he didn't want to be reminded of. He changed the subject.  
  
"Tell me about this place, Danielle," he said. "I've heard plenty of rumors about your father and my family. I'd like to know if any of them are true."  
  
Danielle looked at him a little confused. "Henry, you already know about."  
  
Henry shook his head. "I've heard little bits and pieces, I've never heard the entire story."  
  
Danielle sighed. She stood up and looked around the little room. Her eyes rested on the mantle and the tiny fireplace where she would cry herself to sleep every night right after her father's passing.  
  
"You know that Papa wasn't a Baron by birth, don't you?" she began. "Your grandfather gave him that title."  
  
"Yes," Henry nodded. "I know that much. My uncle Phillippe and your father were best friends. That's why the manor is in dispute right now. Vivienne thins that it belongs to her and will do anything to get her hands on it. The chateau will be hers once you marry her son. Danielle."  
  
Danielle stared at him. "How do you know that I am engaged to marry her son?"  
  
Henry looked at her, then down at his feet and shook his head. "I overheard the two of you talking yesterday, on the way over to Thérèse's chateau."  
  
He looked up at her; his eyes locking onto hers, waiting for an answer, but Danielle was speechless.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say?"  
  
Danielle frowned. "Were you going to tell ever going to tell me?"  
  
"Yes, I was on my way over there to explain."  
  
"Explain what, Henry?"  
  
"That I was wrong about ignoring all this time? I realized how much I needed you and loved you."  
  
He stood up and walked over to her. "I know you're not a servant, I know that you never were, but I guess I just let the gossip and my father run my life. I don't want that anymore, Danielle. I want to be with you the rest of my life, be a father to your children and grow to old age. Is that so wrong?"  
  
Danielle shook her head. "Of course not, Henry. I've always loved you too, you know that."  
  
Henry looked at her. "Not really, not after I heard the conversation between you and Alex."  
  
Danielle looked at him. "How do you know so much, Henry? What do you do, follow me around?"  
  
Henry looked at her, silent, not really sure what he should say or how to say it.  
  
After a while he nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, Danielle, I have been. I'm not proud of what I did. I just needed to see you, to be with you."  
  
"So you'd sneak out every chance you'd get so your father wouldn't know where you were going."  
  
"I know that I was wrong, Danielle and I ask for your forgiveness. I want to make it up to you, if you will let me."  
  
"I'm not positive right now, Henry, I'll have to think about it." Danielle lied. "I'll have to talk to Alex first and let you know."  
  
Henry hung his head. "I thought that you would understand why.."  
  
"There are a lot of things I need to think about, Henry. I'm sorry. I will let you know as soon as I know. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
She ran out of the greenhouse and headed toward the manor, leaving her shoes. Henry picked them up and held them in his hand. 


	27. chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
King Francis paced the floor of the Audience Chamber. Three times he was kept from his journey. Three times!!!  
  
It was the same group of people all three times and of course, they had to be from his wife's side of the family.  
  
"Your children, as I seem to have understood, are missing?" he said, stopping long enough to notice Vivienne's tapping toes.  
  
"And I suppose you have no idea where they are and you want me to help you find them?"  
  
"Your Majesty, forgive me, but.."  
  
"Oh stop with the 'Your Majesty' crap, Phillippe. You always use that expression when you want to get on my good side or talk me into something. That's how you and your charming toe tapping wife got me to agree on selecting Marguerite Françoise Louise de Ghent as my new daughter in law. Well, that really didn't work out at all now, did it?"  
  
He shot his eyes angrily at Vivienne "And you wanted me to approve of Adrienne, didn't you?" He was staring at her foot now, watching it move up and down, up and down, up and..  
  
"Vivienne, please, can't you control that foot of yours?"  
  
Vivienne looked at him and without a word the foot miraculously stopped.  
  
"Now," The King said, turning his attention back to Phillippe. "I have an idea where they might be after all."  
  
"And where might that be, Francis?"  
  
The King smiled. "My, Phillippe, you honestly don't know? Why the de Barbarac manor, of course."  
  
"Oh, of course," Phillippe repeated, shaking his head. "Now why didn't I realize this? And what would our darling charges be doing there, pray tell?"  
  
Francis shrugged. "How would I know, du Bois? I am just a King, not a wizard." He shook his head was about to say something else when a page entered the room with a letter in his hand.  
  
"For you, Sire. I am told it is a matter of some urgency."  
  
Francis took the note, tore it open, threw his head back and laughed. He looked at the three of them and held up the note. "This is in response to my earlier note. My wife confirmed my suspicions. The children are there, including Henry. I will join my wife there and invite you to do the same. Do you accept?"  
  
Phillippe looked at him. "Is this an order, Francis?"  
  
"Perhaps," Francis said, "Depends on how you look at it, but we do have much to discuss and I would like to lay it out before you, if you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, Francis, and maybe it will be you who is enlightened."  
  
The King shook his head and laughed.  
  
"We shall see. Come, we are late already." 


	28. chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Thérèse had tried all the keys unsuccessfully. First, she had gone to the root cellar. There was nothing inside that little room that even needed a key, except for the door. The next place she searched was a little boathouse, which no one ever used. Nothing.  
  
She had also tried all the large rooms in the manor itself, but she had the same luck.  
  
Where else could she go?  
  
Suddenly, she remembered something that Auguste mentioned the day he arrived at her chateau. She had never seen him so upset.  
  
"I shouldn't have done it, Thérèse. I don't know why I married her."  
  
Thérèse shook her head. "There, there, Auguste. Sit down for a while. You married Rodmilla so that Danielle could have a female influence."  
  
Auguste looked up at her. "Yes, that's what I wanted, Thérèse, and before she married, she had promised to care for Danielle and raise her as her own daughter." He shook his head. "The minute that we moved into the manor, however, all that changed. She schemed to rid the house of Danielle and anything related to Nicole. I am frightened that if anything should happen to me, Danielle's future in that manor is uncertain. I am convinced of it, Thérèse. I do not trust that woman."  
  
He stood up and walked to the window in the well-lit music room. "I need to change my will, Thérèse. I want to ensure that Danielle will have a loving home and a kind, wonderful woman to look after her." He turned to face her. "And, as her godmother, I feel that you are the woman to look after her once I depart this earth."  
  
Thérèse shook her head and smiled sadly. She walked toward him. "And where do you think you're going, Auguste? You are still young yet. You have your whole life ahead of you. I am sure Danielle will be fine.."  
  
Auguste looked at her and shook his head. "No, no Thérèse. Danielle will be fine as long as I live. And I am not as young as I used to be. There is heart trouble in my family and many of the men, including my father, have died young and all of them were strokes. I say again that I want to make sure Danielle has every opportunity to grow with a loving woman like yourself and to make sure she gets all the proper, loving care that she needs. I do not want her to grow up as a servant. "  
  
He waited for Thérèse to say something and when she didn't, he continued.  
  
"You have always told me that you wanted to care for a child, one that you can tell stories to and put to bed. You have told me that you were lonely and wanted a companion, someone to care for you in your old age, someone to talk to and most importantly, since you have no children, someone to leave your inheritance to. I don't mean to be blunt, but there it is. Please, Thérèse, please make me a happy man and say yes."  
  
And so she promised to take care of her, never expecting that two weeks later, Auguste would have a stroke on his own property and pass as quickly as he had. It was a good thing that she and Auguste had all the papers drawn up and that it was all legal and binding. Now she had to find those papers and remember where he had told her they were.  
  
She knew that if she thought long enough.. Wait, they were in that greenhouse, put behind a brick in the fireplace there. Thérèse smiled at the thought and began to run. She had to get there before someone discovered that she was gone. 


	29. chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Henry sat on the steps of the greenhouse with Danielle's shoes in his hands. He didn't know what to do now. Every time he tried to speak with her and be honest with her, she always ran away and left him standing there. He was beginning to have doubts about their future together, no matter what his mother or aunt wanted for him.  
  
He looked at her shoes, trying to imagine where she would run off to, when he heard a creaking noise and felt a slight jolt behind him. He turned around to look; it seemed to be coming from inside the abandoned greenhouse.  
  
He stood up, accidentally dropping one of Danielle's shoes. He walked over to retrieve it, leaving the other on the steps behind him.  
  
"Looking for this?" a voice came from behind him. Henry turned, recognizing it. He smiled, reached out to her and they embraced one another.  
  
"Aunt Thérèse, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here? I thought that you would be inside with Rodmilla or my mother."  
  
Thérèse handed him the one shoe that had been behind him. The other lay not that far from where Thérèse was standing, which was still on the steps, only inches away.  
  
She shook her head in answer to Henry's question. "No, I couldn't sleep, Henry. I have more important matters to take care of at this moment." She looked around the grounds. She needed to change the subject. "Have you seen Danielle at all? I've looked everywhere."  
  
Henry sighed. "Funny you should ask that because I was just about to ask you. She ran from here almost an hour ago now, according to the bells of St. Etienne's."  
  
"Then why are you sitting here, young man, when you should be going after her?"  
  
Henry shrugged. "I haven't a notion where that girl might be."  
  
Thérèse shook her head. "Come, come Henry. Where does she usually go? Surely you would know. You've followed her around long enough."  
  
Henry's cheeks turned bright red. "You are right, you know, but I am not sure now if she is the one for me. It seems that every time we're alone, we seem to always be at each other's throats."  
  
Thérèse shook her head. "Relationships do not always run smoothly, my nephew." She smiled. "I should share something with you, Henry. Auguste didn't just drop her off at my doorstep one morning, as Vivienne and Isabel like to say. I asked her to come to live with me at the request of her father who wanted her to grow up in a loving atmosphere."  
  
Henry nodded. "Understood, but then there is the matter of her reputation as servant to overcome."  
  
Thérèse nodded. "It's true, Henry, but I do know for a fact that your parents do not put much credence into the lies and gossip that those two old crones have spread throughout the entire province. This is how a person's reputation can become tarnished. You need to see Danielle for all the good she has done and not in the tall tales of others."  
  
Henry frowned. "Then she truly is not a servant? You know this for a fact?"  
  
Now it was Thérèse's turn to be surprised. "And you claim to love the girl?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Thérèse, of course I do, but.."  
  
Thérèse shook her head. "No, Henry, no buts about it. Have you ever known me to lie to you? I would hope that you knew better than to accuse me of that."  
  
She smiled and handed him the other shoe, which had, until now, lay at her feet. "Here, return these to her and bring her back home safely. "  
  
Henry nodded, a little impatient now. "I know all of this, what I want to know is if she loves me as well."  
  
Thérèse laughed. "of course she does, Henry, and what's more is that she's never loved any other."  
  
He frowned again. "What about Alex? I thought that they were.."  
  
"Engaged? It's one sided and Alex knows it. There is no future in this engagement, believe me."  
  
Henry smiled, kissed his aunt on the cheek and ran off clutching the shoes in his arms. He ran so quickly that he hadn't realized that he dropped one of them. Well, no matter, they were coming back here, as least he would tell her that.  
  
Henry had gotten to the edge of the de Barbarac property when he heard something deafening, like the explosion of small fireworks. He wanted to turn around and go back, but something else drove him onward. Whatever it was couldn't have been that bad. 


	30. chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Thérèse didn't bother to wait as Henry made his way through the unkempt gardens. She entered as soon as he turned his back. She smiled to herself for successfully keeping this a secret from everyone.  
  
She walked towards the black brick wall and stared at it. The papers had to be here somewhere. Ah, she thought, but where? Which brick should she remove? She started to press them lightly to see which one of them was loose enough to move around.  
  
She discovered that the third brick from the left moved the easiest and she began to pry it open when she heard what sounded like a thud off to her right. She turned towards the sound and saw a brick land at her feet. She heard another brick fall, then another.  
  
For some reason, just at that moment, it quieted down.  
  
Thérèse wasn't exactly sure what to do next. She had to get those papers. She pried the brick open a little more, stuck her hand in and felt around. It was a little hole but it was deep and she was able to feel something toward the back. She couldn't reach that far into it and tried to grab the front of the papers little by little.  
  
She managed to get drag them out a little more when another brick fell. Thérèse tried to pull her hand out, but only got them part way. She couldn't hold on to the papers and keep her hand in there at the same time; the hole was too small. She tried to squeeze her hand out a little more, clutching the papers between her fingers.  
  
When a whole wall came down opposite her, she knew that she had to get out of there.  
  
The greenhouse had stood for twenty-five years and now it was crumbling, right before her eyes.  
  
Thérèse managed to squeeze her hand out of the hole, cutting the side of her right hand in the process. She looked at it, the cut had been deep and she was bleeding badly.. She ran to the front door, forgetting all about the papers when she noticed Danielle's other shoe lying on the ground. She was starting to feel a little faint as she made it down the stone steps that led to the entranceway.  
  
It was there she fell, unconscious, along with the old greenhouse going right behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The Royal carriage was traveling as fast as it could go. Francis was impatient to see his wife and wanted to there to share some of the good news. He had found some papers hidden away that might help their cause a little. He smiled as he thought about it. Now his sister-in-law didn't have to go into that abandoned old greenhouse.  
  
It was on its last legs anyway and looked as if it were on the verge of collapsing.  
  
He smiled as they entered the driveway and drove up to the front door.  
  
Francis and Phillippe got out and was helping Vivienne and Isabel out of the carriage, when they heard a huge crash toward the rear of the manor.  
  
"Go on in," the King said to the three of them. "I'll catch up. I'm going to investigate." 


	31. chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
"Danielle, hold on. Wait for me."  
  
Danielle turned to see Alex running up the road. She didn't want to stop; she just wanted to get away and as far away as possible.  
  
In any case, she certainly didn't want anyone to see her tears.  
  
She turned around again and ran even faster.  
  
"Danielle, wait."  
  
She turned, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and waited against her will.  
  
By God, Danielle," Alex said, smiling. "Well, I guess Henry was right. I had no idea you still walked that quickly; I just thought you grew out of it."  
  
Danielle looked at him; a little confused. "And how would you know that Alexandre? I don't think that I've ever heard Henry say that with you being there?"  
  
Alex stood there staring at her, not knowing what to say or how to say it.  
  
"I mean, you weren't following me around as well, were you?" As well, Alex thought and smiled. Now what could she mean by that  
  
"Danielle, listen, I just wanted to tell you that ."  
  
Danielle looked at him. "No Alex, you listen to me now. The time has come for me to tell you something that I should have told you yesterday." She cleared her throat.  
  
"I just don't love you Alex, I'm sorry. I do love someone else and it's not fair for me to accept such a beautiful gift when I feel this way. I've been meaning to give it back to you, but I didn't have the time or the courage to do so."  
  
She took his hands in hers and smiled. "I do hope you get everything you want, Alex. And now I must go."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and at the same time, she pressed something into his. It was the engagement ring.  
  
"Danielle, wait," he called after her, but she was long gone.  
  
He opened his palm and stared down at the ring, trying not to smile.  
  
It had worked out perfectly after all. 


	32. chapter 31

Chapter 31  
  
Henry was in a hurry. He had to catch her before she disappeared altogether. He had to catch up to her, he really needed to speak with her.  
  
Everything came to an abrupt halt however, as he bumped up against something hard.  
  
He had no idea what he had hit until he sat up and looked across his left shoulder  
  
"Oh no," he said, shaking his head. "I don't believe it."  
  
He stood up and feeling slightly dizzy, put his hand up to his forehead. He steadied himself.  
  
"Alex," he asked, "Alex, are you alright?"  
  
His arms and legs were splayed out at all angles. Henry laughed. He looked like a small snow angel.  
  
"Alex," he called softly.  
  
"Alex?" he asked. He reached down to shake him gently.  
  
"ALEX!"  
  
Alex moved a little, but not much.  
  
"Come on, Alex, wake up."  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Henry?" he asked, smiling slightly. "Is that you? Was it you who.?"  
  
"Yes, it was me," Henry nodded as he reached out his hand to pull Alex up. "You alright?"  
  
Alex got to his feet. "A little dizzy," he said, swaying a bit. "Lord, did that hurt!"  
  
"Didn't feel any better for me, cousin. Sorry."  
  
"Don't worry, my left side is fine if you want to run into that."  
  
Henry smiled but ignored the comment  
  
"What's this?" Alex said, holding up what looked like Danielle's shoe.  
  
Henry took it. "Do you know where she is, Alex? I need to find her. "  
  
"She just took off through there," he said, pointing into a large cornfield that separated the two properties.  
  
"Actually, she ran. My guess is that she'd be at her favorite spot which is."  
  
Alex never finished because Henry was gone. He saw him running as fast as could through the cornfield.  
  
"The lake," he said to himself, watching him run further away from him. "Good luck cousin and I hope you get what you want."  
  
Alex smiled and opened his hand to look for the ring. Funny, he was still clutching it tightly in his hand. He wrapped his fingers around it and held it tightly.  
  
"I wish you two all the happiness in the world, cousin. You deserve her."  
  
He turned and ran back to the manor. He couldn't wait to see Camille and tell her the good news. 


	33. chapter 32

Chapter 32  
  
"How is she, Armand?" Marie asked as the court physician closed the door to Thérèse's room.  
  
Armand shook his head. "I'm not sure, Majesty. She's had a terrible stroke and from what I can see, her left side is completely numb."  
  
Marie looked at him. "Do you think she'll pull through?"  
  
Armand looked at her. He smiled sadly as he took her hands in his. "I'm not going to lie to you, Marie. She is your sister in law. " He shook his head. "Her heart is too weak and she remains unconscious. She has lost a lot of blood from that large gash on her hand and another large one on her thigh. We will have to wait and see."  
  
Marie shook her head. "She was the best of us, Armand. She was my closest friend. Do you know how rare it is to find a sister-in-law that is both? I don't know how I'll manage without her."  
  
She started to cry and put her head on Armand's shoulders and he cradled her. "You will be fine, Marie, you have the other relations to consider."  
  
"They've been considered, Armand, very carefully. Francis and I will take care of them shortly. They're going to have a rather rude awakening."  
  
She changed the subject. "How's Rodmilla?"  
  
Armand pulled back. "She's doing well, better than I would expect. She's asleep again."  
  
Marie nodded. "I don't know how you ever considered marrying that woman in the first place."  
  
Armand shook his head. "She was different back then, before she married Jean de Ghent. I can assure you that she was happier person, Marie, whether you believe me or not."  
  
Marie nodded. "You forget Armand, I knew her as well."  
  
"I plan to ask if she'll have me when she wakes up. I know she's changed, Marie, but there's something about her that I have always loved. We will see though. "  
  
"Marie," Francis called from the other end of the main room. "Have you seen your son?"  
  
Marie turned toward the door where he had been standing. "No, I haven't, milord and for that matter, I haven't seen Danielle either." She walked out into the center of the room to join her husband  
  
"My son is missing as well," Vivienne mentioned, walking toward Marie and Armand. "The both of them actually. Adrienne and Alexander."  
  
"Well, Danielle is going to have to be found and informed of this," Marie whispered. "This makes for a change in her welfare."  
  
Vivienne smiled. "Yes. Marie, I suppose it would."  
  
Marie stared at her younger sister in law. "Always thinking about others, aren't you, Vivienne."  
  
"Of course, I always do." Vivienne smiled. "All we have to do now is wait and I.."  
  
"Danielle must be found," Francis said, "before this meeting is to continue. Someone will have to go."  
  
"I know where she's gone, uncle," Alex said, walking in through the rear of the house. He was holding Camille's hand. He stopped in front of Vivienne. "I've something to explain, Mother, but you may not like it."  
  
"Better get Danielle here, Alex. There is some urgency in this matter. Have you seen Henry as well?"  
  
Alex smiled. He knew only too well. 


	34. chapter 33

Chapter 33  
  
Danielle's feet were hurting. She had run all this way in her stocking feet, forgetting that she had taken off her shoes. She had taken off in such a hurry that she hadn't realized that until just now. She was silly to have run so far so quickly, giving no consideration to anyone's feelings, but her own. She had been selfish, foolish and arrogant. She shouldn't have run no matter what.  
  
She sat down by the riverbank and rubbed her hands over her feet to soothe them. She didn't know why, but she felt like crying. The engagement with Alex was over and she had initiated it. She had no future and didn't want to pin all her hopes on Henry. Perhaps she could go somewhere and make a new start.  
  
"Danielle, there you are. I've been searching all over for you."  
  
She looked up a little startled. She didn't expect anyone to be there.  
  
"Henry?" she asked, a little more than surprised. "How did you know where I was?"  
  
Henry smiled and sat down on the sand beside her. "You always come here, Danielle, I know that much. I always knew it. I used to follow you, remember?"  
  
Danielle sighed. "You and Alex. He just told me not too long ago."  
  
Henry nodded. "I know that too, Danielle, but his reasons differ from mine. Vivienne put him up to it. She thinks the chateau belongs to her and not to you. She thinks that Thérèse is hiding something."  
  
"So she had me followed?"  
  
Henry nodded. "To see what was up and to see if her suspicions were correct. They are going to say that the will drawn up by your father is invalid, that Auguste didn't know what he was saying. They want to prove that Thérèse is crazy and that you were nothing but a servant who tried to take the property away from the rightful owners, namely Phillippe and Vivienne."  
  
"That's why she was trying to find those papers, Danielle."  
  
"Well, they are her sisters, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, in laws. But she is your godmother, Danielle. Her best friends were your mother and mine. Your father realized too late what a selfish person Rodmilla really was and confided in Thérèse to take you in."  
  
Danielle looked at him. "I know that. Thérèse explained that to me." She continued.  
  
"You know, you're telling me about Alex and his parent's intentions, but you haven't told me yours, Henry. You said they differed from Alexandre's."  
  
Henry blushed a little. "Well, Alex did fall in love with you, but came to his senses a little late. When he did, he was going to break the whole engagement off."  
  
"I did that, Henry. I couldn't marry someone I didn't love."  
  
Henry smiled. "Neither could I, Danielle. That's why I'm here to tell you that I love you. I've loved you ever since we first met. Remember, I called you an angel. Always reminded me of one, even to this day. Oh and to deliver this." He held up the one shoe. "You left this behind. I had two of them but I dropped one. Not sure where."  
  
Danielle took the shoe and looked at it. "My feet are a little tired and sore." She looked at the shoe. "Never mind about the other one."  
  
Henry smiled. "Have you heard anything I said? Or are you just interested in that shoe."  
  
Danielle put the shoe down and looked up. "I always loved you Henry. I've always believed what you said to me when we were children about getting married. I've wanted that my whole life. But this servant business keeps getting in the way."  
  
"My father has kept us apart for too long, Danielle. Truth be told, I thought that you loved Alex and hadn't forgiven me for what I had done to you." He took her hands in his.  
  
"I need you, Danielle. I want you to be my princess always."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"I think my father realizes that he made a mistake and he is trying to rectify that. That's why everyone's at the manor."  
  
Danielle stared at him. "Everyone?"  
  
"My mother sent for my father and Vivienne, Isabel and Phillippe came with them. Seems that Auguste left some papers with him. There were two sets, just in case Vivienne and Isabel tried anything, there would be another set to prove them wrong."  
  
He looked at her, smiling slightly. "You haven't answered my question."  
  
"And what was that?" she said, her brown eyes gazing into his. She was smiling.  
  
Henry looked into her eyes and at her face. She was lovely and really did look like an angel. "I forgot," he whispered moving in closer. "Something about spending the rest of our lives together."  
  
And he kissed her, but it was not to last.  
  
"Danielle," a voice called. "Henry, you have to come back to the manor now.  
  
Henry turned around to see Laurent standing there.  
  
"How did you find us?"  
  
Alex told me where you were. He's a bit tied up at the moment. Something's happened. We need you both at the manor. I'll explain on the way." 


	35. chapter 34

Chapter 34  
  
"How dare you do this to me," Vivienne shrieked. Her foot was moving so quickly, it was hard to keep track of.  
  
"I've told you a hundred times, Mother, I cannot marry Danielle, not under these circumstances."  
  
"And may I ask what those are exactly? I know that you've always loved her."  
  
Alex shook his head. "Which is the reason that I will not do this, not under your orders anyway. I want to marry whom I want to marry, Mother, not someone that you've ordered me to spend my life with. I do love her, but I will not deceive her. She deserves better than me. Besides, you know Camille. You always have; we were children together. I have never heard you utter one single bad word about her. "  
  
"She's just a physicians daughter, Alex. She's got nothing and can never be anything more than that. They frown on women as healers; you know this for a fact. She's got no property and no."  
  
"No money, if that's what you are going to say. Oh yeah, and no Aunt Thérèse to contend with and no arguments and fights over who'll get what and whose supposed to inherit."  
  
Vivienne looked surprised. The foot was still tapping as nervously as ever. "Is that all you can say? Is that what you think this whole thing is about?"  
  
"Of course I do, Mother. Why else would you be kicking up such a fuss about my love life while your sister lies in the next room close to death? Don't you think that your priorities are a little mixed up?"  
  
Vivienne finally stopped her tapping foot and glared at him. She was about to say something when Danielle burst in, still running and out of breath. Henry was following close behind.  
  
She made her way to the closed door, only to be stopped by Armand. "You know you can't go in there, Danielle. Right now, stay close, though. You never know what will happen with cases like this."  
  
"You mean, she will be fine?"  
  
Armand shook his head. "I cannot say that for sure, milady. We will have to watch and wait. She's had a severe stroke and has lost a lot of blood."  
  
"Come child," Henry said, taking her lightly by the shoulders. He led her over to where his father and mother stood.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do without her, Henry. She and Antoinette raised me and gave me a home. She showered everything on me, she called me her little angel sent from heaven." Danielle hung her head and was on the verge of tears when Henry cupped her chin in his hand and pulled her head up. He stared into her eyes.  
  
"You must remember that you will always have me, Danielle. I will be there for you from now on. There will never be a question and never a need to ask. I just pray that you forgive me for everything that's gone on before. Marry me, Danielle. I need my other half for without that, I can never be whole."  
  
'Oh Henry," she cried. He let her lean against him and put his arms around her waist and soothed her when the pain became too great. 


	36. chapter 35

Chapter 35  
  
Morning wound its long journey into early evening with everyone anticipating any news of Thérèse's outcome. The meeting that was supposed to have taken place had been postponed when her fate had been determined.  
  
Most of the day had been fairly quiet, Vivienne still getting over the news of Alex's broken engagement to Danielle. She had secluded herself in one of the guest quarters after a long and heated argument with her son. He had walked off with Camille and she ran upstairs crying. Phillippe had thought of going after her, but in remembering his past meetings with her when she was in this state, changed his mind and headed out for a walk in the ruined garden to inspect the damage to the fallen greenhouse.  
  
Isabel hadn't seen her daughter all day long and was beginning to wonder where she and that boy had disappeared to. She was pacing back and forth in the hallway waiting for any news of Thérèse and the arrival of her daughter.  
  
Danielle had cried herself to sleep wrapped in Henry's arms. Henry had placed his head on top of hers and both were sleeping soundly.  
  
Marie had watched the two of them with a smile. They had planted themselves on a plain wooden bench, Henry's arms around her where the Queen could keep an eye on them. She was sitting directly across from them on one of the plush chairs in the sitting room. She tried not to close her eyes, but every once in a while they would close for a few minutes, the flutter open again.  
  
Francis was pacing the floor, every once in while, glancing over in Marie's direction. Armand had gone back inside to keep an eye on Thérèse's condition.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep, milady?" the King smiled at his wife. "It will do you a world of good."  
  
Marie smiled. "I'll be fine, Francis. I wish that you would calm down, though. Armand has always warned you that if you don't watch yourself, you could have a stroke as well."  
  
Francis stopped pacing and looked at her. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Marie nodded her head. She stood up and walked over to her. "Please consider my words, Francis. I need your wisdom and strength right now to help me through this. I don't want to lose you, I don't know where I would be without you."  
  
The tears began to flow as she looked up at him. He smiled and shook his head as he placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
  
"I understand, Marie. You're right as usual. I make too much of everything. You mean more to me than my life. I may not show it all the time, but that's the way I feel."  
  
He released her and stared into her eyes. "I need you as well, Marie. You are my strength and you provide me with the wisdom I need to get through my days and nights."  
  
"Does this mean you will lie down?" Marie asked him, smiling gently.  
  
Francis smiled back. "Now that you mentioned it, I think I could do with a little sleep, but you will wake me when the time comes?"  
  
Marie looked at him and nodded. "Yes, my husband, you know that I will."  
  
It was then that the door to Thérèse's room flew open and Armand stepped out. 


	37. chapter 36

Chapter 36  
  
Francis and Marie both turned to face him.  
  
Armand caught the eyes of the King and Queen as he stepped out of the room.  
  
He did notice that Marie had avoided his gaze at first, but when Francis looked at him, she did too.  
  
"Do you have any news of her condition?"  
  
Armand shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid the news is not very good. I don't believe that she will last much longer. She drifts in and out of consciousness though, but at this moment she is awake and is requesting to speak with Danielle."  
  
He looked down at Henry and Danielle sleeping on the bench and smiled. "I don't want to wake her though. They both look so peaceful sitting there."  
  
Marie smiled. "Go on Armand, wake them. I am sure that Danielle would want to speak to Thérèse in any case."  
  
Armand smiled at Marie, and then turned his attention to Danielle. He bent down and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Danielle," he called softly. He waited for a while before he called again.  
  
Danielle stirred a little, but Henry woke first, surprisingly.  
  
"Is there any news doctor?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yes, Henry, there is some news, but it's not very good." He turned to Danielle.  
  
"She is asking for you, milady. She is drifting in and out of consciousness, but she will know who you are."  
  
Danielle turned and looked at Henry as to ask if he wanted to join her, but Henry shook his head.  
  
"No, princess, you go. She's asking for you. I'll be alright."  
  
Danielle nodded, gave Henry a little squeeze and stood up. She looked over at Francis and Marie and then at the physician silently asking his approval.  
  
Armand gave it with a slight nod.  
  
"Go on child," he said. "We will be here when you come out again."  
  
And with one last look around the room, Danielle sighed and opened the door to Thérèse's room and disappeared inside.  
  
Everyone outside held their breath. It was going to be long evening. 


	38. chapter 37

Chapter 37  
  
Danielle closed the door quietly behind her. She was about to turn around when she heard her name.  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, Aunt Thérèse. How are you?"  
  
"Come, my little angel," she said, patting the bed. "Come over by me."  
  
She walked a little closer wanting to see for herself that this was the godmother that she had known since she was eight years old. At first, Danielle refused to believe it was, the voice sounded very frail and weak, nothing like her godmother at all.  
  
Now as she edged closer to the bed, she could see that it was Thérèse, although it was still hard to accept.  
  
"I don't have much time to speak with you and I asked the doctor to call you in."  
  
Danielle grabbed her hand and held onto it. She could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks even as she tried to hold it back.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have time, Godmother?" she whispered, trying to keep her voice steady. "You're right here."  
  
Thérèse gripped her hand tighter. "My time on this earth is through, little angel. I won't be here much longer and I wanted to see you. I have something for you."  
  
She sat up a little, but couldn't stay upright.  
  
"Here, Danielle, help me with this."  
  
She pointed to something around her neck. "Pull this off for me please. I could use a little help."  
  
Danielle reached around and gently removed the chain from Thérèse's neck. As she brought it closer, Danielle marveled at the small jade circle.  
  
"It's a key, Danielle. A key to a music box that your mother treasured always." Thérèse smiled as she lay back down again.  
  
"Your father brought it to me for safekeeping after she died, Danielle, away from people like Isabel or Vivienne, who want nothing more than to possess what they cannot have." Thérèse closed her eyes. "On that table is a piece of paper with instructions, explaining where the music box is to be found and how it is opened from within."  
  
Thérèse smiled and grabbed Danielle's hand again. "There was only one set of papers, Danielle, to prove ownership to this manor and my chateau, which your father left with Francis and Marie. It was too obvious to be left in my possession, everyone would believe that I had those, and your father wanted nothing more than to outwit my sisters."  
  
Danielle could feel Thérèse's grasp weakening in her own and realized that her strength was going.  
  
"Please take these, Danielle. Keep them safe and hidden from the light. Always know that I love you, my angel. Remember me always, not as I am now, but how I used to be."  
  
That's when she felt Thérèse loosening her grip on Danielle's hand.  
  
"Godmother?" she called out several times, but when she received no answer to her repeated tries, she put her head on Thérèse's stomach and cried. 


	39. chapter 38

Chapter 38  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
She picked her head up and turned toward the door at the sound of her name, and then she turned back.  
  
"Danielle, are you alright?"  
  
This time she stood up and faced the door, but still made no answer.  
  
"Danielle, please answer me." The door opened just a crack and Henry stuck his head through. "Danielle? You've been in here so long we just wondered if."  
  
He opened the door wider to find Danielle standing opposite it. "She's gone, Henry. The only mother that I've ever known is gone from me."  
  
Henry stood there letting Danielle's words sink in.  
  
"Aunt Thérèse? You don't mean."  
  
Danielle nodded her head, her tears falling faster now.  
  
"Danielle," Henry said, opening up his arms, allowing her to rush into them. "I know it hurts. I loved her as well."  
  
The open doorway had become crowded with people staring inside.  
  
"We've got to let the doctor in, Princess. We should let him examine Thérèse one last time and make the final determination."  
  
Danielle nodded and let Armand inside the room followed closely by Marie and Francis. They stopped by Henry and Danielle while the doctor walked over to the bed, calling Thérèse 's name out softly. When there was no answer, he placed his head on her chest and felt for a pulse.  
  
He turned around, looked up and shook his head.  
  
The final determination had been made.  
  
Danielle began to cry again as she buried her head in Henry's chest. Marie looked up at Francis with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I believe it's time you called that meeting to order, Francis," she said simply.  
  
"Yes, you are right, milady. We will have to make some preparations for her burial as well." 


	40. chapter39

Chapter 39  
  
It was the next morning before Francis called the meeting. The court physician was taking care of the body as per the King's instructions. She was to be buried in the castle graveyard later that afternoon.  
  
Everyone gathered in the library at the one long table that was there. It wasn't a very big one, but it did contain a large variety of books, which Auguste picked up in his travels. He had originally bought them for Nicole, but stopped bringing them after she her death. When he noticed Danielle's love for reading, he began to bring them home again.  
  
Vivienne was still tapping her foot under the table. Isabel had to be coaxed away from the window, Adrienne still hadn't come home and Alexandre had disappeared with Camille.  
  
Phillippe sat at the table nervously tapping it with his index finger. He had a few papers in his hand.  
  
"Shouldn't we start this little get together?"  
  
Francis looked at Marie, who was sitting next to him at his right. Henry and Danielle were sitting opposite them, Jacqueline and Laurent sitting next to Danielle.  
  
"All right, Phillippe," the King said, "if you're so anxious to begin this thing, you talk first. What have you got to say that's so important?"  
  
Phillippe smiled. "Well, the first thing I would like to pass on my condolences to you at Thérèse 's untimely death."  
  
Francis looked up at him, a little surprised. "She was your sister in law too, Phillippe. We are all family here, at least that's how I look at it."  
  
"Well, now that she is gone, there really should be no cause for a dispute. It was my brother's chateau to begin with."  
  
Marie sat up and shot her younger brother a angry look. "He was my brother too, Phillippe, but let's get something straight here. That chateau never belonged to this family."  
  
"But he told me.."  
  
"Do you have any papers to prove that it was his chateau, Phillippe?" Francis asked.  
  
"It's right here, Francis," Phillippe said, opening the page. "It's all right here with Jules' name and seal. All signed ready for your.."  
  
Vivienne looked at her husband. The noise under the table was her foot going up and down again. "Well, Phillippe, what's wrong now? Where is it? Where is this deed that you keep talking about?"  
  
Phillippe fidgeted. He looked up from the paper and looked at Francis, then turned to his wife.  
  
"WELL?" she screeched, her foot and now her fingers were going al at the same time.  
  
"It's in his name, but it's signed over to Thérèse with his permission. In the event of her death, the estate is signed over to the Danielle only through the King and Queen of France." "WHAT?" Isabel screamed, looking over at Phillippe. She turned to Vivienne. "You told me that the manor was left to.."  
  
"They changed the will," Phillippe said, looking from his wife back to Francis. "You people changed the will."  
  
Francis smiled.  
  
"And?" he asked, looking at him. 


	41. chapter 40

Chapter 40  
  
"Yes Phillippe, at the request of Auguste de Barbarac the will and the deed to the property have since changed. The papers that you hold in your hand are no longer valid. Both the chateau and the manor are now in the hands of the Royal Family and to do with as Marie and I see fit. In light of Thérèse's death, both houses will go to Danielle de Barbarac in accordance with Auguste and Thérèse's wishes. And I do intend to honor those wishes.  
  
"As for your claims that Danielle is a servant working at Thérèse's chateau, these rumors will be squashed by an edict that I intend to make public right after this meeting."  
  
He looked at the three of them sitting silently across from him. Even Vivienne's foot had been eerily quiet for a change. "I have never seen the three of you this quiet. Are we all in agreement then?"  
  
"Not so fast, Francis," Phillippe said, getting to his feet. "There is still the question of what Thérèse has been hiding from us all these years? What of that slip of paper she was clutching in her hand when you brought her in here?"  
  
"PHILLIPPE!" Marie's voice rose to its loudest pitch. She stood up. "How dare you speak ill of the dead."  
  
"Calm down, Marie," Francis said. He looked back at Phillippe. "You are out of order, monsieur."  
  
"Are you refusing to answer my question?" Phillippe asked.  
  
The King shook his head. "No, Phillippe. I cannot evade your question as much as I'd like to. What you saw clutched tightly in sister in law's hand were instructions on how to find a certain jewelry box. Thérèse already had the key to get into it. That's all that's left of your precious money, Phillippe. I hate to tell you, but there is none left. Whatever is left belongs only to Danielle."  
  
Stunned silence filled the room. Not one word was spoken. Francis smiled. "Well, as long as we are all in agreement, I declare this meeting to be at end."  
  
He turned to the Queen. "Come, milady, we have important things to do."  
  
He looked over at Henry and Danielle. "Are you coming, children?" 


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
  
Adrienne woke with a start. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around. "How did I get here?"  
  
The darkness of the night was fading and she could see things more clearly. She noticed the ruined walls, windows and doorways. Trees sprouted and grew in between the ruined floor. Stones and debris lay everywhere.  
  
"You are at the ruins of Amboise, milady," a voice called out. "You fell asleep, Adrienne so we pulled off here to rest."  
  
"Pierre?" she called out. "Are you still here?"  
  
Pierre smiled and walked out from the next room. "Of course, I'm still here, Adrienne. A husband is supposed to sleep with his wife, isn't he?"  
  
He walked closer to her and put his arms around her waist. "Or have you forgotten so soon?"  
  
"That we were married last night?" Adrienne smiled. "No, I haven't forgotten." She turned around to face him. "I guess it will be a surprise to my mother. What about your father?"  
  
Pierre nodded. "He knew we were seeing each other secretly on and off for months now, Adrienne. He knew my feelings then and I'm sure he knows them now.  
  
He stroked her hair and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm not the Prince."  
  
Adrienne shook her head. "No, Pierre, don't be sorry at all. My mother will have to get used to what we've done. I, for one, am glad that this is now all out in the open."  
  
Pierre smiled and brought his lips closer to hers. They kissed for the briefest of seconds before pulling apart.  
  
"What of Alex and Camille, Adrienne?"  
  
Adrienne shrugged. "What of them? They haven't seen each other since they were children. It's good to know that Alex is still smitten with her. It's only a matter of time now."  
  
"So you think that the two of them will get married as well?"  
  
"I'm sure of it, my husband. Alex already has the ring. All he has to do is slip it on her finger.  
  
Pierre smiled. "So, he will be my brother in law."  
  
Adrienne laughed. "Yes, that's true. So what will I be considered?"  
  
Pierre shrugged and brought his lips close towards hers. "I believe that it will be the same as it is now. You two are cousins, am I right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well then, there you have it." He kissed her and pulled back again. "Maybe we can discuss these things on our return to the manor. Right now," he said, looking at her with a smile, "there are other important matters that must be attended to."  
  
Adrienne smiled. "Whenever you are ready, Pierre," she answered and brought her lips to his. This time the kiss lasted longer than a minute. 


	43. chapter 42

Chapter 42  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
She sat up quickly; looking around the darkened room, although outside the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
"Godmother?" she called  
  
When no answer came, she lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, but she was too restless. She got up and walked over the window in the loft, the same room that Rodmilla had converted and used as her new sleeping chamber.  
  
Thérèse's death had hit her hard, which was the reason that the King and Queen put their trip to the castle off until the morning. Henry promised her that they would be married that afternoon, despite his aunt's passing.  
  
"You do agree that it is what she wanted, Princess," he had said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "She wanted us to be together. She would have been happy and proud to be part of the ceremony."  
  
He looked at her. "We have a spare room next to ours. We could be closer to one another."  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, Henry, but I think I'd prefer to spend the night in my old room. It's just for tonight though. We'll be together in the morning, I promise."  
  
He smiled at her and nodded. "I understand completely, Danielle." He took her hands in his. "Now, you get some sleep. I want you well rested by tomorrow."  
  
She had promised him that she would be. Now that she was up, she knew she'd never go back to sleep.  
  
Danielle slipped on her shoes and headed downstairs. She passed by Rodmilla's room and opened the door to peek in. Rodmilla was lying in bed with Armand's head on her stomach. They were asleep.  
  
She smiled and closed the door and continued through the hallway toward the stairs.  
  
She would have normally gone into the library, but something to told her to head outside into the ruined, which she did.  
  
Once she was there, however, she felt deserted and disappointed. No one was there. She was just cold and upset and all she could think of was to go back into the house.  
  
"Danielle?"  
  
She looked around again. "Godmother?" she called.  
  
"Yes, Danielle," Thérèse's voice called out, "it's me." 


	44. chapter 43

Chapter 43  
  
Thérèse's form came out of the shadows.  
  
"But I thought that you were.."  
  
"Yes, Danielle, I am, but I have been with you all night and I had to make my presence known. The angels above have allowed me watch over you. More importantly, I had to make sure that I am there to witness my beautiful goddaughter's marriage to my favorite nephew." Thérèse smiled. "Just think of me as your fairy godmother, child. All you have to do is call on me when you need me and I will be there for you."  
  
Danielle smiled through her tears.  
  
"Now, no crying. I wanted you to be happy. Besides, I haven't told you everything that I needed to."  
  
"And what was it you wanted to tell me?" Danielle asked.  
  
Thérèse's fingers touched Danielle's cheeks to wipe the tears away. They felt like little wind wisps against her face. Danielle reached out to take hold of her hand, but she wasn't able to grasp it.  
  
"We cannot touch, Danielle. I am not what I once was. I am nothing more than a transparent form at this point. Perhaps in time, things will change, but for now, please accept me the way that I am."  
  
Danielle nodded her head without a word.  
  
"Now, regarding the papers. They weren't what we thought, Danielle. They were instructions regarding that jewelry box, giving a full explanation where it was hidden and what to find inside. Auguste put them there for a reason, perhaps to throw off Vivienne's wild desire for extra money."  
  
"So there really was none," Danielle said.  
  
Thérèse smiled and shook her head. "Yes, Danielle. There was no windfall, just the jewelry box. As to the inheritance, however, now that is a different story, as I know you've heard."  
  
Danielle nodded. "Yes, Godmother, it's seems that you and my father really did have everything under control."  
  
Thérèse nodded. "We weren't insane, Danielle. Not in the least."  
  
"Well," she said, watching Danielle yawn. "I should let you get some sleep. Do not forget what I told you. If you should have need of me, call anytime and I will be there. Goodbye until tomorrow, Danielle."  
  
And she blew her a kiss and retreated back into the shadows.  
  
"Godmother, wait. I forgot to ask you."  
  
There was no answer and she was exhausted. She climbed back into bed and this time she slept until the morning sun shone brightly through the windows. 


	45. chapter 44

Chapter 44  
  
"We cannot leave yet," Vivienne screamed, her foot tapping twice as fast as usual. "My son has disappeared into thin air and they're talking about leaving."  
  
"Your son?" Isabel screeched. "What about my daughter? She's been missing for two days now."  
  
"Now, calm down," Armand said, watching the two of them from his vantage point on the couch where he was keeping an eye on Rodmilla. She had improved so quickly that Armand felt it was all right to move her out of bed. "I'm sure there is a good explanation for all this."  
  
Phillippe looked up. "Easy for you to say, doctor. It's not your children who are missing."  
  
Armand frowned. "My son and daughter have been gone since yesterday as well, Monsieur le Duke. I do know that my daughter walked off with your son last night and I haven't seen them since. As for my son.."  
  
"Sorry we are so late, Papa, but I'm afraid it couldn't be helped. Besides we really lost track of time."  
  
Phillippe and Armand turned around to find Pierre and Adrienne standing at the entrance to the manor.  
  
"Adrienne," Isabel cried, tears swelling in her eyes. "Where have you been?" She ran over to her daughter and embraced her. "I've been out of my mind with worry."  
  
"Mother," Adrienne said, releasing her. "I'm fine. I have something to tell you."  
  
"And we have much to tell you, but first we will have to get you ready for Prince Henry. He is leaving you know, with.  
  
"I've married, Mother. I have married the court physician's son. Pierre and I have been seeing one another secretly for the past year. We hadn't thought about a commitment until we were pushed together two nights ago when he proposed to me." Adrienne smiled. "I never thought that I could be this happy, Mother. I do know that this has been a disappointment for you, but I know what I want and Pierre means everything to me."  
  
Isabel stared at her daughter. She looked as if she was in a state of shock.  
  
It was different for Armand, however. "My daughter," he said, smiling, walking over to her, arms outstretched. "Welcome to our family. I am sure that you have made my son very happy indeed."  
  
They embraced and he released her. "And he has done the same for me, Father," Adrienne smiled. "I know that I will be happy."  
  
"What of my son?" Vivienne asked, still tapping that foot.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. How silly of me. "Pierre smiled and produced a sealed envelope from its hiding place inside the waist of his breeches. He handed it to Vivienne who grabbed at it and ripped it open.  
  
Everyone sat in silence as she read it. All you could hear was her foot tapping against the stone floor.  
  
"NO," she cried, as she threw the letter on the floor. "How dare he do this me after all that I have done for him? After all that's happened? It's all ruined now, all my planning and dreaming."  
  
She looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her.  
  
"Vivienne, please," Phillippe asked, "What is wrong?"  
  
She looked at her husband and her mouth began to move, but nothing would come out. She screamed, turned and stormed out the door.  
  
"Vivienne, wait."  
  
And they all watched as he ran after her. 


	46. chapter 45

Author's Note: This story is winding down. I have two more chapters to go then I will get to the Epilogue, so bear with me.  
  
I would like to thank all my readers again, Queen Amelie, Allyrien Chantel de Montreve, jessica97, Catgurl, Christa, Blue Eyes 7, skioki, social schitzophrenic, Satiana, Aimers, amarie5, blessed childe, interested, Marti, Avey and Leanne1.  
  
And a very special thank you to Brenda, babmidnight, who has been faithfully following this story from the beginning.  
  
Without all your criticism and reviews, I could never have kept this story going.  
  
Thank you so much for your support. And now onto the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 45  
  
"The marriage announcement has been made," King Francis said. Smiling, he looked at the Queen. "And this servant business has been dealt with as well, much to the disappointment of some."  
  
Marie smiled. "Yes, Francis, it's done, even though we are still at the manor."  
  
Francis shook his head. "Yes, unfortunately. Vivienne's little stunt has created difficulties for us all."  
  
Marie nodded. "Yes, it's true, although I can't say that I don't blame her. Her son running off like that with Armand's daughter."  
  
Francis smiled. "I don't think that upset her very much, Marie. I do know that she had her heart set on Alexandre marrying Danielle so that she could get her hands on the family fortune."  
  
"There is no family fortune," Marie said, shaking her head. "Vivienne knew that from the start. I don't know how it could've been any different had Alex and Danielle had indeed married one another."  
  
She looked up at her husband. "Alex has been treated as a puppet all his life. He has finally proved to the world that he can be independent and make it on his own without his mother directing his life. I hope that wherever they are, Alex and Camille will be successful in their attempt to live their lives as they see fit. I wish them good luck in all their future endeavors and I hope to see them again as soon as they wish to return to the province to visit. Until then, let us wish them all the happiness in the world."  
  
She looked up and saw that Phillippe had just entered the room and was heading for the long table in the library.  
  
"Well," she said, "you are late, brother. This little meeting was your idea after all."  
  
Phillippe nodded. "Yes it was, Marie, and I am so sorry we have delayed your departure."  
  
Marie smiled. "No matter, Phillippe. I was worried where she had run off to and I was afraid you wouldn't find her. How is she faring?"  
  
"After the initial shock, she is quite fine, milady." Armand said, sitting down next to Phillippe. "She is resting. Rodmilla and Isabel are keeping her company. It seems that they have a lot to talk about."  
  
Phillippe looked at Armand, than at his older sister. "I am sorry for Vivienne's actions, Marie. There was no reason for her to behave as she did."  
  
Marie smiled. "Of course there is. That note she received would drive anyone crazy."  
  
Francis picked it up from the table, just as he had picked it up from where Vivienne dropped it, hours before.  
  
He handed it to Phillippe who just shook his head. "No, I don't want to read it. I would rather it come from you, Francis."  
  
The King sighed and looked over at Marie and found that she was looking at him.  
  
He met her glance for just a second before he closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened them again, he reached for the note and brought it closer and began to read aloud.  
  
"Mother," it had begun. "I know that you wanted to me to marry Danielle, but I could not go through with it. I care about her too much to hurt her in any way possible. I am sorry that I cannot be there in person to tell you this, but I don't think that I am ready to share my good news with you.  
  
I have married Camille at the monastery in a double ceremony along with Adrienne and Pierre. The two of them have decided to return to the manor to give you their news, however, after much discussion and thought, Camille and I could not return with them. I know that they will not be staying long either, just enough to drop off this short note, which I have entrusted to Pierre.  
  
I know that you are disappointed that I could not carry out your life long plans and I hope that you see fit to forgive my actions when Camille and I do write you and let you know of our whereabouts. Until that time, please know that I remain forever your son, Alexandre."  
  
Francis put down the letter and stared at Phillippe who had his head in his hands. "Well my brother, what say you?" 


	47. chapter 46

Chapter 46  
  
Danielle was standing in the ruined garden staring at what was left of the greenhouse when she heard someone call her name. She turned toward the voice and found Henry by her side.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Danielle. I know how much she meant to you. I loved her as well. I will miss her greatly."  
  
Danielle nodded turning back to the face the ruined building. "It will be rebuilt," she said, "as a tribute to, not only her memory, but my father's as well."  
  
Henry nodded. "A bright memorial for all to see and remember her by."  
  
Danielle shook her head. "No, Henry, that's not the only reason that I wanted this place rebuilt. "  
  
Henry looked confused.  
  
"She's alive, Henry," Danielle answered his silence. "Thérèse will be watching over all of us for the reset of our lives. She'll need a place to live, a wonderful little place that she'll be able to stay as long as she remains on this earth. I want this to be her home, her legacy." Henry smiled. "And it will be, Danielle. I promise you that. " He looked at her and touched her cheek.  
  
"I always wonder how well you would do as my servant."  
  
Danielle frowned. "Henry Francis! Are you referring to me as a servant again because if you are."  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "I only meant that.."  
  
"I don't care what you meant. There is no reason to keep bringing it up all the time. That was the last thing that ."  
  
Her sentence was cut off by Henry's kiss. When they came up for air, their eyes locked together. He leaned his forehead on hers.  
  
"I know it was the last thing that Thérèse wanted. She told me that the day I set out to find you, before all of this happened. She told me that I was I wrong about everything and it took me a long time to admit it, but I was. I should never have listened to anyone but my heart for it was always right. I knew all along that you weren't a servant. I am so sorry I hurt you, Danielle, and I don't ever want to hurt you again. Not as long as I'm alive."  
  
He was still staring into her eyes. "I've always loved you, Danielle. You must believe that."  
  
"I can only believe what I see, Henry."  
  
"Then see only me, Danielle. See me for what I really am. See me for how much I really do care.  
  
"Can you prove it?"  
  
"If it takes the rest of my life, Danielle. I'll die trying."  
  
Danielle smiled and shook her head. "Promise me that you won't die and leave me alone. I love you too much and I don't want to live without you."  
  
Henry smiled and closed his eyes. He moved his face closer to hers. "I promise, Danielle," he answered and his lips closed around hers. 


	48. chapter 47

Chapter 47  
  
"I don't believe it," Vivienne said, looking at her husband, her foot tapping again. "Your brother in law shows you some papers and convinces you that he's right and you're wrong about who inherits what? And what about my son? Do you think they'll send out the Royal Guards to search for them?"  
  
"Vivienne, listen to me. Those papers looked all in order. Francis is right, those papers that we have are no longer valid. He showed me the dates. You will have to get used to the fact that you will never posses the manor or the chateau. They both are rightfully Danielle's to do with as she pleases. As for your son, I have been told that the Royal Guards have indeed been sent out, looking for the two of them at the request of the court physician. We just have to wait to see what happens. Now, just let it alone, Vivienne. Just let it lie there."  
  
Vivienne stared at him. She was becoming more and more enraged. "I cannot let it lie there, Phillippe. Perhaps Danielle does deserve her precious manor, but there is no reason for her to steal everything we have left and claim it for herself, just because a few piece of papers say so."  
  
"Vivienne, please."  
  
"No, Phillippe, I will not stop. Isn't that what you were going to tell me? Let me tell you something. I'm tired of letting Francis and your precious older sister run my life. This isn't the first time and you know full well that's true. No, this has gone far enough for me. You may lie down for this, but I refuse to. "  
  
"And what are you going to do now, Vivienne, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"I'm not sure Phillippe, but I intend to fight this and I will not give up until I have won."  
  
And before he could answer her, she turned on her heels and walked away from him.  
  
That's when the King walked in. He was fuming.  
  
"Well, Vivienne," he called out to her. "You will be happy to know that my son has just become one of the missing. I can't find him or Danielle anywhere. That should cheer you up just a little."  
  
Vivienne had stopped in her tracks. She turned now to face Francis.  
  
"The only thing that will make me happy, brother in law, is for you to rule France and not my life. "  
  
She turned again and resumed her walking.  
  
Phillippe watched her exit the room and turned back toward Francis.  
  
"Have I interrupted something?"  
  
Phillippe turned to look if Vivienne had left the room, then shook his head  
  
"No, Francis," he said turning back. "This is nothing that cannot be changed or reasoned with. It will all work in time. This isn't the first time she's behaved this way and we all know it."  
  
He changed the subject.  
  
"Have they really disappeared?"  
  
"Yes, Phillippe, I'm afraid that they have." 


	49. chapter 48

Chapter 48  
  
"We'd better get back," Henry said, smiling, "or they'll send the Royal Guards to look for me."  
  
Danielle nodded her head in agreement. "They've done that before."  
  
"More than once." He laughed. "I've never been gone long enough for them to catch me."  
  
"Well, then, what are we waiting for? The sooner, the better."  
  
Henry grinned and looked at Danielle. They stared into each other's eyes before Henry picked up his hand and brushed her cheek with his fingers. He stopped smiling.  
  
"I can't believe that we've done it, Princess," he whispered, looking into her eyes. "I don't believe that I've loved you and hurt you so much at the same time. I want to make it up to you, Danielle."  
  
She looked at him, smiled and shook her head. "We have a lifetime to do that, Henry. Please don't blame yourself."  
  
"I can't help it. If I hadn't seen Thérèse in the garden behind the manor, I don't know if any of this would've have happened."  
  
"You don't know that for sure, nephew," a new voice called out and Henry noticed a form coming out of the shadows. "But, I am still glad that I had a little to do with that, large or small."  
  
"Aunt Thérèse," Henry gasped, watching her coming towards him. "I thought that you were."  
  
"Dead? Yes, Henry, I am. I have been granted some extra time on earth in order to complete what I have left undone. This includes witnessing your marriage vows and other chores that need my attention. One part of the plan is complete, there are so much more that needs doing."  
  
Henry looked at Danielle. "Did you know about this?"  
  
Danielle smiled and nodded. "She came to me in my room early this morning. I think I mentioned this in the garden."  
  
"All you talked about was the need to rebuild the greenhouse so that my aunt had somewhere to live."  
  
"I also mentioned that she was alive, Henry, and that she would be watching over us for a time. And yes, I spoke about how the greenhouse would be used for her quarters for the remaining time she had on earth." She frowned. "I guess you haven't paid much attention to me, have you?"  
  
"Listen to me, children," Thérèse said, "there is to be no squabbling among yourselves. " She looked at both of them. I wish the two of you would forget your some of your petty differences and learn to resolve your issues. After all, you two are married now and will be spending your entire lives together. It is not essential that you stop arguing, for that is good and will make for a healthy relationship. Remember that they are like flowers, they need love and care to bloom and grow."  
  
"You know that she is right, Danielle, " Henry said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"We have to set an example for the rest of the world."  
  
Danielle frowned. "We? What do you mean "we?"  
  
Henry looked at her, a small smile playing on her lips. "I only mean that we as the Royal family have to show courage and fortitude in the face of adversity. We have to teach others to look up to us as leaders and earn their respect at the same time."  
  
"Others?" Danielle cocked her head. "What others?"  
  
Now Henry was confused. "You know," he said, "the common folk."  
  
"Ahh," Danielle said, a little angrily. "You mean the peasants."  
  
Henry looked at her. It was now his turn to frown. "I didn't say that Danielle, you did."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose when the time does come for decision making the chore will all be yours?"  
  
Henry looked at her and shook his head. "No, Princess. We will rule jointly, you and I. You will make a great Queen when the time comes, strong, passionate, and intelligent with a great sense of humor."  
  
He stopped and thought for a second, still looking in her eyes. "I'm sure that there's something I left out, in fact, I know I did. It's right on the tip of my tongue. I wonder what it could be."  
  
He rested his arms on top of her shoulders, and then pulled her closer.  
  
"Do you think that you could help me remember?" 


	50. chapter 49

Chapter 49  
  
Danielle frowned and shrugged her shoulders, which made Henry smile even wider.  
  
"Oh, yes," he told her, "Now I remember. It's just that you are beautiful, Princess, inside and out. Remember how I called you an angel when we were little. Well, I still think of you as one. The loveliest angel that I'll ever meet."  
  
Danielle smiled back. "So that's why you've loved me because I'm so beautiful? Now listen, Henry Francis, I have lots of other qualities that."  
  
But her sentence was cut short as Henry pulled her closer and bent to kiss her lips slightly. He pulled back and looked in her eyes.  
  
"I thought I mentioned them already. If you want me to, I'll list them again. Let's see now, you are strong, passionate, intelligent, ."  
  
Danielle smiled, shook her head and brought her finger to his lips to silence him.  
  
"And in love," she whispered, "with the handsomest man in all the province. You see, I forgot to add a little something, too."  
  
Henry narrowed his eyes, but the smile was still on his lips.  
  
"Oh," he said, grabbing her finger. "Now it's the other way around, is it? Well, Princess, I'm not only beautiful, but I do have other qualities as well."  
  
He smiled. "This little game can work both ways, don't you agree?"  
  
Danielle stared into his eyes. "And which way is that?" she asked as she brought her face up close to his and kissed his lips this time.  
  
"By the way," she whispered, pulling back, "there's another beautiful angel around here, but I cannot seem to find her anymore."  
  
"The only angel I'm concerned with now is you, Princess. I love you very much."  
  
This time they kissed without any interruption. Thérèse watched for a little while, and then nodded her approval. "Until next time, then," she said and vanished into thin air from her spot in the woods.  
  
"Well," a voice called out. "Look what we have here."  
  
Henry and Danielle parted. "I know that voice," Danielle said, turning in the direction from where it came.  
  
"Alex?" Henry called, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I think," Alex said coming into the light, "that we are all here for the same purpose." He smiled as he held out his hand. It wasn't long before Camille came out of the wood to join him.  
  
"And what purpose might that be?" Henry asked, looking at the two of them.  
  
"You know very well for what purpose, cousin." Alex said looking at Danielle. "To offer each other congratulations."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek. "I'm happy for you, Danielle," he whispered. "I'm am happy that things worked out the way they have."  
  
They embraced each other. "I hope that you're as happy as I am, Alex." Danielle said, releasing him. She smiled as she looked into his eyes.  
  
Alex met them. "I couldn't be happier, Your Highness," he laughed.  
  
"Do you intend to return, cousin? You do know that the Royal Guards are searching for you two."  
  
"Eventually, Henry," Alex said, looking at him. "Right now our intention is to make a home for ourselves far from where Mother is. I am not ready to deal with her wrath yet. "  
  
He looked at the both of them. "It's only because of Camille that I say that. She loves her father very much. That is why we are giving you this." He held out a small piece of parchment. "This is where we will be if you need us for any reason. Please keep it and let the court physician know where we are. Just make it clear that we would like the location kept secret just now. "  
  
Danielle took it and placed it into the bodice of her dress. "We will honor your wishes," Henry said. "Everyone knows what Vivienne is like."  
  
"Thank you, cousin," Alex said, smiling, "I knew that you would understand." He looked at the two of them. "And now we must take our leave of you. Again, please accept our congratulations."  
  
And the two of them disappeared into the woods leaving Henry and Danielle alone once again. 


	51. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"And so it ends!" The King said to the Queen as they watched the proceedings from the balcony railing.  
  
"No, Francis," she answered, it's not the end at all, but rather a new beginning."  
  
Francis looked at her and drowned.  
  
"How is this possible? And what is meaning behind those words?"  
  
Marie smiled as she turned to her husband.  
  
"It's a new life starting tonight, Francis. It a new chapter added to the story." Marie shook her head and turned back to the reception. "Look down there, Francis. Look how happy each couple is, especially Henry and Danielle."  
  
Francis turned back to the gathering below him.  
  
"Yes it's true. I've never seen Henry so happy."  
  
"And look, over there, at Armand and Rodmilla."  
  
Francis nodded. "Yes, I noticed. You did tell me that Rodmilla has changed." Marie nodded. "Yes, she has, milord. Since she married the doctor, the Royal Court has accepted her, something that she's wanted all her life. Rodmilla does have access to the manor as well, thanks to Danielle."  
  
Francis looked at her. "How long has it been, Marie? How long since they were married?"  
  
"Two days," Marie said. "It's all the time we've had to prepare for this. I wanted to thank you, Francis, for setting up this reception for our three newlywed couples."  
  
"Each pair deserves it. I am sorry that Alexandre and Camille cannot be a part of the ceremony."  
  
"That cannot be helped, Francis. Everyone knows what has become of them, except for Vivienne and Phillippe."  
  
Francis smiled. "Yes, it's true. They haven't come as well."  
  
"Did you really expect them to, my husband?" Marie said, turning away from the crowd below to look at him. "She is still vowing revenge, as is Isabel."  
  
"Ah, but she is present and looks very well situated with my cousin, Charles. They seem to be getting along rather nicely for someone she's never even met until tonight."  
  
"Which was a grand idea. She might have even changed her mind about certain things."  
  
"On that, we will have to wait and see." He smiled. "I think I miss Thérèse the most. Out of all your sisters, she was the one who meant the world to me."  
  
"Yes, it's true. Everyone loved her, even Phillippe and Isabel. Everyone except."  
  
"Vivienne." They both said it together and laughed.  
  
"You know, it's late Marie. I think we should retire and leave the newlyweds to their party."  
  
"And I do agree, Francis. I believe it's time we took our leave of these festivities."  
  
Suddenly a little gust of a warm, gentle wind blew by, grazing the King's cheek, much like a kiss. He stopped and touched the spot where he had felt it against his skin.  
  
"Everything all right, Francis?" Marie asked.  
  
"I thought I felt something brush past me for a minute, my Queen."  
  
"Yes, I know. I felt it too."  
  
"Do you think it might be?"  
  
"Thérèse?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"You never know, but I tend to think that it was a draft myself. No matter. Come, the hour grows late."  
  
Marie nodded her head to agree, but other thoughts had crossed her mind. One of them was the sister she had shared so much with, her close friend who had miraculously become the sister she never had.  
  
"Goodnight, Thérèse," she whispered. "We will miss you dearly." 


End file.
